A Stroke of Luck
by Zokusho
Summary: Misao likes someone. Having difficulties of making that someone understand. Or to even notice her in the first place. Is it harder to win in this than in a lottery? What if there is an unexpected stroke of luck coming up? Note: had to change rating to M.
1. A Stroke of Luck

**A Stroke of Luck, Chapter 1: A Stroke of Luck**

So there were no Kagami + Misao fics and you want one? Here we go. This was supposed to be drama, but it turned into slapstick at times. Doesn't make much sense either. And what I should be writing is that big Dare! chapter, but this was easier at the moment :P

* * *

Misao was sitting on the toilet and examining her knee. It was a nasty sight, sending shivers up her spine. There was a long strip of skin which had been scraped off and was now tangling at the end of the raw bruise. It stung. But the way she had gotten it stung even more.

As a mere second-year student, as well as the smallest and lightest, Misao was at the bottom of the hierarchy in the sports club. Two third-years had gotten irritated when she passed them on the track, so they had pushed her from behind. Cowards.

Misao sighed, and rolled her sweats leg down again, and swallowed her tears. After all, she was Misao, the carefree, happy, always cheerful Misao. She wouldn't let things like this get her down. Her way to cope was to think of happy things: meatballs, hamburgers, playing on game console – in particular, she loved to test the different ways to fail in the games, her grandparents, sunshine –

There, she stopped.

_"That latest thought … now what's wrong with sunshine? I used to love sunshine. Sunbathing? Bikinis? Summer? Oh. Last summer vacation."_

She had heard that Hiiragi sisters had had a blast on their trip to the coast. Not old Misao, no. Summer was the time for competitions and clubs' summer practice. She wouldn't have had time for anything like a beach vacation.

Some things hurt even more than this bruise.

Nobody ever even asked her to come along.

And she never got to see _her_ in a bikini.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Over half a year later, things had not improved. Misao didn't really know how to approach the person she liked, and she never thought of researching it. What she knew was that the end of high school was approaching and she felt that she was running out of time.

"Hiiragi!" Misao yelled. As usual, Kagami Hiiragi wasn't even listening. She didn't look back. It was lunch hour, and as always, Hiiragi had stood up and started walking into the other class. Her excuse was that she wanted to have lunch with her sister. Day after day after day.

Misao glared at Ayano. There she was too, talking to her cell phone again. These days even Ayano didn't seem to have much time to chat with Misao. "That's it! Ayano, today, I'm having lunch with Hiiragi. Is that okay?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ayano said absent-mindedly. She didn't even look at Misao.

Quickly, Misao grabbed her lunch box and ran after Hiiragi. As the pigtailed girl turned to enter the other classroom, Misao saw her expression and felt an ache in her chest. _"She looks so happy to have lunch with the midget,"_ she thought, forgetting about the sister.

Sighing, she still followed Kagami into the other class.

The four friends: Hiiragi sisters, the blue midget, and the glasses girl with big boobs, as Misao called them in her mind, had already sat down at their little private table consisting of two desks put together.

There only room for four people around it, so Misao just stood beside them, and, somewhat awkwardly, lifted a meatball with her chopsticks. Of course, it fell and rolled under the desk. "Three-second rule!" Misao yelled, slammed her lunch box onto the desk and dived under it, in pursuit of her beloved meatball. This time she was too hungry to care that it was the school floor.

The four friends had been oblivious to her presence and were understandably startled.

Misao, kneeling under the table, found herself staring directly at Kagami's panties, for her skirt had been misplaced as she had sat down. She froze and completely forgot about the meatball. "S-strawberries!" she gasped. Indeed, Kagami was wearing rather skimpy panties with strawberries printed on them. Unwittingly, Misao leaned forward, as if she was been drawn into Kagami's crotch.

A few seconds passed before Kagami understood what Misao meant. She bolted up from her seat, and screamed, "Kusakabe! What the hell!"

Misao bolted as well and hit her head hard, tipping both desks over and sending everyone's lunch onto the floor. Tsukasa's ice cold melon soda spilled onto her shirt, Miyuki's eel rice balls flew through the air and one of them landed directly into the busty genius girl's cleavage. The feeling of lukewarm, slimy eel rice ball sliding down her flesh made her skip around and knock yet another desk over.

"C-cold! It's cold!" Tsukasa screamed, and tried to shake the liquid off. But it was already absorbed. More than one boy stared at her with bulging eyes because Tsukasa's wet shirt made her bra show through. One of the boys stood up and walked towards Tsukasa, holding a handkerchief and an intention to "dry her shirt", but he slipped into Misao's meatballs and tipped yet two more desks and their respective lunches over onto the floor.

Only Konata's lunch was secured, because she had been holding her choko-coronet and bottle of milk in her hands. She chuckled as she watched the chaos. "Kagami, this time it isn't my fault!" she commented.

"Shut up and help!" Kagami yelled at her.

Kuroi-sensei had stood up behind her desk and watched the pandemonium with her mouth open. When she regained her composure, she walked to Misao and yanked her up from the floor by her ear.

"Kusakabe!" she growled. "Why did you come here to wreck the entire class!"

"I, uh … three-second rule –" Misao tried to explain.

"If you had a bet that you could ruin our lunch in three seconds, well, you have succeeded. And this earns you a trip into the principal's office!" Kuroi-sensei hissed. "I'm personally taking you there right now!" she added, and led her towards the door, still holding her ear.

"Sorry, sensei! I-I didn't mean it! Am I going to be spanked?"

"I sure hope so. The principal doesn't like _his_ lunch to be disturbed …" Kuroi-sensei's voice faded from them as the pair turned a corner.

"Hey, what was Fang doing in here anyway?" Konata asked.

"Kusakabe? I don't even care and I hope she doesn't come here again," Kagami said. "Now, do something! We need to find Tsukasa something to wear!"

"Okay, she can borrow my shirt," Konata said and started to unbutton it.

"No, she can't! Stop undressing!" Kagami yelled, which made everyone stop cleaning and stare at them again.

"But Kagamin, my figure is in demand –"

"No, it isn't!"

"Kagamin, you are so negative today."

"No, I'm not!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next morning, Misao slumped down onto her seat. Nobody else was here yet. She sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned onto her arms. At least she had not been spanked, just scolded. But she didn't even care.

"What the hell is it? Why isn't she my friend? She still doesn't like me at all, she didn't even before yesterday's accident. Do I stink or something?" she muttered. She lifted her head, raised an arm and sniffed. "Nope, can't be that. Maybe she would notice me if I stunk? Even the squirt smells much worse. Like … like … milk. Who the heck drinks milk anyway?"

Thinking of milk made her think of strawberries, and in turn, that made her think of Kagami's panties. Now _that_ was a sight she would remember.

"Misa-chan, what are you doing?"

"Thinking aloud," Misao said to Ayano, who had quietly entered the classroom and was standing beside her desk.

"What were you thinking about? Did you say milk?"

"I, um, it's supposed to be good for you. Make your boobs bigger. Whatever," Misao said. She wasn't feeling like answering any questions, but she knew there bound to be more. Usually, Ayano and Misao had come to school in the same bus, not today.

One by one, more students arrived and sat at their desks.

"Why are you here so early, by the way?" Ayano asked, after greeting her other friends.

"I asked the coach if I could have the daily practice before school, and she agreed."

"Oh? But that means you've got to get up, like, at 4 am!"

"It's fine with me," Misao said, and yawned.

"I don't think –" Ayano started, but she stopped when Misao raised her head and her expression changed.

Ayano looked around and saw Konata and Kagami chatting in the hallway.

"Those two sure are good friends," Ayano noted.

Misao banged her head onto the desk.

"What's wrong, Misa-chan?" Ayano said absent-mindedly, while she was shuffling through her bag and trying to find her books. "Did you forget our homework?"

"Homework!" Konata yelled as she heard Ayano. "Kagamin, I forgot to do the history homework! Quick, gimme yours! I have to copy it!" she added, yanked Kagami's bag from her, and started running.

"Konata, stop! You can't take my bag! You don't even have history until after lunch!" Kagami shouted, and ran after the little blunette.

"Oo, Kagamin! You have learned my schedule!" Konata cooed.

"I learned Tsukasa's schedule! She's in your class!" Kagami groaned. She had caught Konata and tried to wrestle her for the bag.

"Hiiragi-chan," Ayano said, meaning Kagami, "and Izumi-chan are always like that. It's, like, weird. Almost if they were lovers or something!"

There happened to be a less noisy moment in the class when she said that, so it sounded like a shout and everyone seemed to hear her. So, everyone turned first to stare at Ayano, and then at Kagami and Konata.

Misao raised her head and scowled nastily at Ayano, but she didn't notice it.

"Minegishi! That was … that was …" Kagami groaned. "… I don't even know what to say! Just … don't even suggest such … disgusting things!"

Konata pretended to cry, and yelled, "Boo hoo! My Kagamin thinks us being lovers would be disgusting!"

"Stop repeating that!" Kagami screamed.

"What's all this? Into your seats!" Sakuraba-sensei croacked, silencing the class and making everyone take their proper seats. Brightly blushing Kagami had managed to regain her bag before Konata scurried off.

Misao banged her head onto the desk again. _"Ayano, you are not helping…"_ she thought, and sighed deeply.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

It was the end of the school day, and Misao felt she had to try something.

"Hiiragi! Can I come over to your place! This time I will beat you in that combat game!" Misao yelled.

"Sorry, Kusakabe. I'm having a study session with my friends tonight," Kagami said.

Misao's heart sank through the floor. Without saying a word, she turned around and staggered out of the classroom.

Kagami never realized what she had just implied and she failed to notice Misao's expression. In fact, she seemed to forget that Misao even existed right away.

Misao drew a shaky breath, turned, and ran upstairs, until she got to the roof.

She threw her school bag away and lied down on her back.

For a long time, she just stared at the moving clouds.

"Kagami said I'm not even her friend."

This time, even the ever-cheerful Misao couldn't stop the tears from coming.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Kagamin, I don't understand everything from here to here," Konata said.

That was nothing unusual for their study sessions at Hiiragi house. But lately, Konata had been crawling ever closer to Kagami when asking something. This time, she pressed herself onto Kagami's side and put her face was really close to hers.

Kagami looked at Tsukasa – what would her little sister think of this sight? – but she was sound asleep onto the table. "Konata. Why are you getting so close?" Kagami said quietly.

"Because Minegishi said we are like lovers, and I love my Kagamin!" Konata exclaimed, kissed Kagami's cheek, and rubbed her face against hers.

"Ewww!" Kagami yelped. "Don't do that!"

Half-heartedly, she tried to push Konata away, which only made her to wrap her little arms around Kagami and clung onto her even tighter.

"Stop it!" Kagami shouted.

And then Konata kissed her on the lips.

This time, Kagami pushed really hard, and Konata fell backwards onto her bum, and yelped in pain.

Kagami buried her face into her palms and burst into tears.

"Ka-Kagamin? What's wrong?"

"You!" she hissed. "What a big joke, ha ha ha!" Of course she wasn't really laughing. "Let's have some more fun at Kagamin's expense. Let's make big, ugly, awkward, lonely, tsundere, fat Kagamin embarrassed again. Look how she blushes! Let's laugh at her! Let's play with her feelings!"

"No, Kagami! I didn't mean to laugh at you! And I wasn't joking, I just –" Konata yelled.

"Shut up! This time, you crossed the line. That was not a joke or a gag. That wasn't funny. It was just … cruel! Get out of this house."

"Kaga –" Konata was interrupted by Kagami screaming, "Shut up and get out! Now!"

Disheartened, Konata gathered her things, dragged herself to the door, and turned her head around one last time.

Before she could say anything, Kagami hissed, "Not a word! I'm not sure whether I even want to see you again. You'd better stay away from me … for a while. A long while."

Konata had turned pale. She turned and ran away.

"Did Kona-chan leave already?" Tsukasa mumbled, and tried to force her eyes open without much success.

* * *

I had a little unpublished fic which I could (ab)use for this. It was a Konami fic, except written from Kagami's point of view, and in it, Konata was serious. In this fic, she probably wasn't, after all.

As you guessed, the last part was the stroke of luck – for certain someone, it was.


	2. A Stroke of Lightning

**A Stroke of Luck, Chapter 2: A Stroke of Lightning**

So there was virtually no Kagami + Misao fics and you wanted one?

* * *

Sound of thunder made Misao wake up.

It was nearly dark already and that she was still lying on the roof of Ryōō High. And, she had a pounding headache due to sleeping on hard concrete.

"Great, I fell asleep. I hope the doors aren't locked," she muttered while she picked herself up and stretched her limbs.

A few drops of water fell from the sky, which soon turned into a downpour. She turned her face up, and drank the rainwater, since she was parched. Within seconds, she was soaking wet. But she didn't care. At the moment she didn't care about anything. "Maybe I never get out of here and die of hunger. Thirst doesn't seem to be a problem … they will find my bleached bones years later …"

The raging torrent beat her aching muscles and head, and she was already shivering with cold. But now the pain felt only good. And it felt like the rain washed her tears away. "I'm giving up for good!" she screamed to the sky. "Five years in the same class and she doesn't even consider me a friend! I can't blame her … I screwed up. It's all my fault … I'd better move on … alone and miserable … but that's what it has b –"

As if confirming her decision, a huge flash and a booming crack of thunder interrupted her, as lightning struck somewhere very near. Misao felt her hair standing up and smelled ozone in the air.

She burst into cynical laughter. "Hey! Why didn't you hit me! I wanted to know how it feels!" she screamed, and spun around a few times.

Misao trudged through the dark and quiet hallways, leaving a trail of water behind her. The near-death experience, if it had even been such, had energized her and she had started thinking. Something she rarely did.

"How, when and why I decided I like Hiiragi, anyway? Was it in middle school? Can't even remember. I'm so stupid. Why did I even think she would like a dumb-ass like me?"

There was something wrong with that thought.

"Hey … she likes that dumb midget. She's at least as stupid as me! And she looks like a kid," she muttered.

She had reached ground floor and walked past a puzzled-looking janitor without even registering him.

"Bah! Who can understand women anyway! And who cares! It's all over now," she swore as she stepped outside into the rain. "I can't remember where I left my umbrella…"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next morning, Kagami was drooping on her seat in the train. She had slept really badly, because she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. And she was still thinking.

"_Seriously, how can she do such disgusting things? She's been teasing and tormenting me all the time. Stealing my first kiss … I feel like …"_

Kagami shivered. _"… uh, raped. Almost. … even if she's cute and even if the kiss felt kind of good … she violated my body … she stole my first kiss! … how could she do such a thing! I … I don't like her anymore! Stupid, stupid Konata!"_

"Kagami, it's our stop," Tsukasa said, and gently shook her shoulder.

"Just five more minutes …" Kagami muttered, half asleep, and people around them started laughing.

Tsukasa couldn't help giggling a bit herself. But this wasn't like Kagami at all.

"Sis, what's wrong with you?" she asked, and shook her again.

"What? What? Nothing! I'm fine! Hey, it's our stop!" Kagami said, as she woke up suddenly, bolted up and started to gather her things.

Tsukasa sighed. _"It must be really tiring to be a big sister …"_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami slumped down onto her seat and looked around.

Misao was sitting next to her, as usual. What was unusual that she wasn't greeting her with her piercing voice or commenting on the dark bags under Kagami's eyes. _"G'morning, Hiiragi! Whoa, you look terrible!"_ she would have shouted – normally. But Misao didn't really try to embarrass her, she was just straightforward. Kagami smiled slightly. At least she still had other friends, friends who wouldn't violate her body and privacy.

"Good morning, Kusakabe," Kagami said.

Misao seemed to be fast asleep. Her forehead was resting on the table, which actually looked a bit painful. Hesitating a bit, Kagami gently poked Misao's shoulder. "Wake up," she said softly. "Teacher is going to be here soon."

Misao muttered something and raised her head. Kagami saw that Misao had even bigger and darker bags under her eyes than herself.

"Whoa, you look terrible!" Kagami noted.

"… Hiiragi … rning … whassup …" Misao mumbled.

"What happened to you?"

A gigantic yawn stopped Misao from answering, and the teacher walked in before they could talk any longer.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Misao banged her head to the desk as the bell rang; indicating that lunch hour was about to start.

"Misa-chan, aren't you going to eat?" Ayano asked.

"No. Not hungry," Misao muttered.

"You should eat to regain your energy," Kagami noted. "Want to have lunch with us?"

Misao didn't even care to raise her head. "No thanks. You just go ahead."

"_Great, NOW you're asking something like that! Too late. I just hurt myself more if I hang around …"_ she thought.

Kagami shrugged her shoulders, took her lunch box and chopsticks and sat at Ayano's desk. "Good appetite!" – "You too, Hiiragi-chan," Ayano replied.

Slowly, Misao's aching brain registered that something was not quite right. It took her a minute or two to realize what it was. She raised her head and opened her eyes slightly. Yes, Kagami was having lunch with her friends. At Ayano's desk. But her "friends" were supposed to be in the other class…

"What?" Misao gasped.

Kagami and Ayano were chatting about something and didn't seem to hear her.

"Yo, Hiiragi … what are you doing?" Misao asked.

"Umm … having lunch?" Kagami said.

"Oh. Right … I mean, why are you here?"

"I – uh, wanted to have lunch here for a chance," Kagami explained. Even Misao realized that she wasn't telling the whole truth. But she just banged her head onto the desk again. _"So. You and the squirt had a lovers' quarrel or something. Who cares. Doesn't concern me anymore,"_ she thought.

Kagami took a slightly worried look at her, but Misao didn't see it.

"Hiiragi-chan," Ayano whispered. "I'm worried about her too. She's been kind of down lately. And she called me about 2 a.m. last night. It was … uh …"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Flashback to last night, 2 a.m. Misao had just returned home. Her parents had not even noticed, since she often came home late due to club activities.

She was numb with cold, and more tired than she ever remembered being. Slipping under the covers started to warm her up, but yet she couldn't fall asleep because her brain felt like a churning pot of chili after everything that had happened.

Half-unconsciously she fished out her cell phone, which she had forgotten on her nightstand last morning, and pressed the first speed-dial choice. Which, of course, was Ayano's number. It took rather long before she answered, yawning something into the phone.

"Ayano? It's me, Misao. I –" at this point, she didn't know what to say, so the most natural thing was to say, "I don't know what to say!"

"Did you call me at this time just to tell me that?" Ayano muttered.

"No, I mean, my brain feels like a churning pot of chili and I can't fall asleep with all these thoughts in my head."

"What thoughts?"

"Umm … I made a decision, and … umm … well …"

Misao just couldn't find the words to tell about this. It suddenly felt so complicated. She would have to explain the background somehow, and –

There was a loud sigh at the other end of the line. "Misa-chan, is this urgent? I'm really tired. Could we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Sure. Tomorrow. I'm feeling better already. Thanks for the talk!" Misao said. She wasn't even kidding. Knowing that at least Ayano was still there was enough, for now.

Misao put down the phone and fell asleep almost instantly.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Kusakabe, making a … decision. One of such importance that she had to call you in the wee hours. That sounds unlikely. Maybe she was sleep-calling you?" Kagami suggested.

"Is there a thing like that?" Ayano wondered.

"We are talking about Misao here…"

"Oh. Right," Ayano said, and looked at the person they were talking about. Misao had finally taken her lunch out but had fallen asleep on top of it. Her face was now buried into her lunch box. "Tee hee, look at that!" she exclaimed.

Kagami turned to look but she wasn't yet in the mood to laugh or even smile today. "She's such a natural person …" she said. _"She's a lot like Konata, but she doesn't tease me mercilessly …"_

Misao found herself standing in the pouring rain on the roof again. "Uh. How did I end up here again?" she muttered, and headed for the door. But a binding bolt of lightning accompanied by a huge boom threw her onto the hard concrete. She must have hit her face because it was hurting. As she woke up, she screamed, "Was I hit! Was I hit!", and stood up in wide-eyed panic. There was sauce on her nose, rice stuck on her cheek, and a slice of pickled radish glued onto her eyebrow.

In the silence following this outburst, there was a clattering sound as Misao's chopsticks fell onto the floor. Then, everyone in the class burst into laughter, even Kagami.

"Every day is a comedy when she's around!" someone commented.

"_She at least makes me laugh instead of making laughing stock of me …"_ Kagami thought.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

In the other class, Tsukasa had barely made it in time, and as Kuroi-sensei arrived she immediately held a spot check.

At lunch time, she finally had time to notice that Konata was looking as worn out – even worse than her big sister.

"Kona-chan, what's wrong? Did you play all night or something?" Tsukasa asked.

"I hurt Kagamin's feelings …" Konata muttered.

"Oh? Sis did seem rather upset. W-what did you do?" Tsukasa said. She didn't really want to know, but because she wanted to help both her sister and Konata, she asked anyway.

"You don't want to know…" Konata said, and buried her face into her folded arms.

"It's okay … I'm sorry, Kona-chan. I'm sure sis will forgive you. Cheer up," Tsukasa said, but she wasn't quite sure about it herself, and it sounded. Kagami had looked so bad that it must have been something terrible. Fortunately the class started and Tsukasa had something else to think about.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Damn, damn, damn," Misao groaned, as she walked out of the school.

Ayano, and, surprisingly, Kagami, were waiting for her.

"Misa-chan, why are you swearing?" Ayano asked.

"I forgot that I was supposed to be at morning practice session. So I can't go home, I have to attend the club after school as usual," Misao explained. "Man, why do I get scolded every day …" she moaned.

"You should pull your act together, Kusakabe. Try to be more organized, sleep properly, study hard, and …" Kagami stopped her lecture because it looked like it only made Misao feel worse.

"Sorry. I guess I'm doing it too. It's just because I had to lecture two airheads all the time," Kagami said.

"So I'm the third airhead," Misao muttered.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Tell you what, why don't I join the sports club as well?" Kagami asked.

Misao guffawed. "That's a good one! Thanks for cheering me up. I never thought you would crack a joke like that, Hiiragi. What would you do there, practice bread-eating contest!"

She doubled over in laughter, but stopped as suddenly she had started, and yelled, "Look at the time! I've got to run to the gym! See you tomorrow!"

Before Kagami had time to say anything else, Misao scurried off.

"… but I was being serious …" Kagami sighed.

Ayano raised an eyebrow. "Really? How will your little sister cope if you stay in the club after school?"

"I think it's time for her to start becoming more independent. You see, she's not here now. I sent her to the train on her own," Kagami explained.

This time, Ayano raised both her eyebrows. _"Something weird is going on in here and I must find out. They are all my friends…"_ she thought.

As they walked to the bus stop, Ayano started finding out – in a roundabout way. "Hiiragi-chan, it might not be that easy to enter the club in the middle of a trimester …"

* * *

Now, this looks like it could go on for a long, long time. I was planning just three chapters, but who knows. Now, I'm definitely putting this on hold and try (desperately) to be inspired and finish that Dare! chapter. If I can…


	3. A Stroke of Insight

**A Stroke of Luck, Chapter 3: A Stroke of Insight**

So there was virtually no Kagami + Misao fics and you wanted one? I'll write one on my spare time, whenever I'm not thinking of any epic stuff. I'm just doodling, not thinking anything, not planning at all, and I don't know what happens next. Quite different of what I do with the "serious" (seriously funny?) stories, like Dare!

Oh, by the way: Misao is the only child. She does not have a brother. This is proven in manga vol. 4 in her character profile. So, if you've assumed Ayano's boyfriend is Misao's brother – it isn't so. (Not that it matters much in fan fiction.)

* * *

"Finally it's over!" Tsukasa exclaimed. It was Saturday, and she had just come to her sister's class after the bell had ringed. "Uh, I hate school Saturdays. It kinda ruins the weekend. Are you coming, sis?"

"No, I'm going to athletics club with Misao," Kagami said. "And Minegishi and us are going to have a study group later. And a sleepover at Misao's place."

Tsukasa looked at her with her mouth open. Because first, sis had called Misao Misao and not Kusakabe, and she was holding a pocket mirror and checking her face and hair. That was something Kagami never did. Tsukasa couldn't bring herself to ask about this for now.

"I guess … I'm going home … then," she muttered. Kagami didn't even answer.

Sighing, Tsukasa turned around and saw Konata lurking at the doorway. She grabbed Tsukasa's sleeve and dragged her away from the door.

"Is she still angry?" Konata whispered.

"Angry? Is sis angry at you? … that's why she hasn't had lunch with us? Like, for a week," Tsukasa said.

"I did something really bad. I – tell you about it later," Konata said quietly.

Tsukasa gasped. Konata had dark bags under her eyes and looked subdued and sad. Very, very unusual.

She tried to think of something to cheer Konata up. "Umm …. it's weekend … do you want to do something?"

"No, no. You are with Kagami, and she doesn't want to see me –"

"But I am not! I mean, Kagami is going to athletics club and then she'll have a sleepover at Misa-chan's place. I'm all alone …" Tsukasa's voice broke.

"Aww, I never realized you get lonely too, like Kagamin," Konata said, and petted Tsukasa's head. "Of course I want to hang around with you! Otherwise, I would be lonely too … or technically, I wouldn't, because people always want me into parties."

"What? I never knew you went to parties. D-do they serve alcohol?" Tsukasa gasped, totally in awe.

Konata laughed, for the first time for many, many days.

"Silly Tsukasa, I meant partying in the online game. It's not like, meeting real people, though. These few days have showed me that … I want to be with real people now."

"Kona-chan, you sound serious."

"When it comes to human relationships, I'm serious!" Konata declared. "Or to anime, manga, and games," she added as a disclaimer.

Konata flinched, grabbed Tsukasa's hand, and dashed off. "Do you have your bag and things?" she huffed as they ran.

"Y-yes, but why are we running, Kona-chan?"

"I feared Kagami was coming out of the classroom…"

Tsukasa started to stagger. Konata opened the nearest door and yanked her in. It happened to be a closet. Tsukasa didn't complain, she was too out of breath to do anything but pant.

"Ssh! Kagami is walking past us!" Konata hissed.

Tsukasa blocked her own mouth with her hands and turned red, then purple. They listened to footsteps going past.

Carefully, Konata opened the door slightly and peeked out. "She's gone."

Tsukasa let out a huge breath of relief. "H-h-how … can … they … run … a whole … hundred meters …"

Konata giggled. "I think I know someone who won't be joining the athletics club."

"Me too … I mean, I would never join it," Tsukasa said. "What is this place, by the way?"

"Judging from the smell and the things packed inside – cleaning cupboard. Or, closet."

"Should we come out of the closet?" Tsukasa asked innocently.

Konata burst into huge laughter. "Oh yes! We should, definitely!" she yelled in between guffawing. Tsukasa looked slightly puzzled, not understanding what had been so funny.

It took Konata a moment to recover, then she added, "Oh my God, Tsukasa-chan, I only needed five minutes with you, and all my worries are gone! Tell you what, the dinner is on me!"

"Oo! Thank you, Kona-chan … umm … do you mean we are eating out?"

The other students passing by could not understand why a cleaning cupboard was seemingly laughing its ass off.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Misa-chan, no way! How could you do such a thing?" Ayano complained. Two days had passed, the school day was about to end, and Misao was talking to Ayano at the shoe lockers.

"I'm trying to be at the top in Saitama, which might earn me a place in nationals," Misao explained.

"You sound serious," Ayano noted.

"When it comes to sports, I am serious!" Misao declared.

"National championships. That would be great, I guess … but if you practice both at morning and after school, not to mention studying and homework, we won't have any time to hang out."

"I don't think you will be lonely with your boyfriend and all …" Misao muttered.

"That's not true! I am lonely without if I can't be with my best friend!" Ayano exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"Well, we have sleepover today, and we can also meet next Sunday – no, wait, we can't. The school qualifying event is that day."

"Can I come to watch? And to cheer at you?"

"Sure, why not. Bring your boyfriend too, if you like. I don't mind," Misao said, and smiled. _"While I have given up all hope of love, but you shouldn't,"_ she added in her thoughts. "I am in 100 and 200 meters and long jump. And in the relays."

"Okay, Misa-chan … I'll be there," Ayano said, and wiped her tears.

"Curses, I will be late! Got to run again!" Misao yelled, and dashed off.

"Wait, Misao," Kagami said, as she came down the stairs, but Misao was already gone.

"Hiiragi-chan? Why are you wearing sweats? Don't tell me …" Ayano said.

"Yes. I did join the athletics club. Or, rather, I'm on trial. If I show any promise, I'm in."

"Do they have bread-eating contest – oh, sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I've just heard that joke so often during these two days."

"I know. Misao told it to everyone. Several times," Kagami groaned. "Anyway, I'm going to be late as well. See you tonight!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata was still having bouts of uncontrollable laughter. Explaining Tsukasa what had been funny in her lines had been hilarious as well.

Tsukasa didn't look that amused and she was puckering her lips. "Kona-chan, I didn't mean any of that!"

"Yes, I know … maybe I shouldn't have told you, because now there's less chance you will blurt out funny things," Konata said.

They were sitting at a burger joint – Konata had given Tsukasa a free choice of where to go, but apparently she didn't fancy any fancier places.

"Strange, I don't feel like playing games tonight," Konata noted.

"I usually just watched you two play."

"It's not fun without Kagami. Also, if we are going to your place … there aren't any manga or anime I haven't seen either."

"Maybe … no, that would be odd," Tsukasa backed down before even telling her idea.

"What? Go on, say it. What do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could do our homework …"

"What?" Konata gasped.

"I mean, when sis is not here, I feel like I could do it myself!"

Konata's jaw fell open. She started to think of it – and it all suddenly made sense. Kagami was the reason she – and, apparently, Tsukasa – didn't usually do their homework. Why bother, when Kagami was there.

"Yeah, you're right. It has been Kagami's fault all the time!" Konata exclaimed.

Tsukasa scratched her head. "I never realized either."

"Check, please! We are leaving!" Konata said and stood up.

"Kona-chan, you already paid at the counter," Tsukasa reminded her.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to say that. Let's go – there's homework to do!"

"I never thought you would say such a thing!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Hiiragi!" Misao gasped, and collected her jaw from the ground. "Impossible!"

"What's so impossible about it? I said I wanted to try the athletics club, and here I am!"

"But we don't have bread-"

"Stop right there! That joke is so old that …"

"How old?" Misao asked, when Kagami didn't continue.

"As old as Kuroi-sensei!"

"Hiiragi, she's right behind you!" Misao said.

Kagami spinned around, trying hard to think of something to say … and found herself facing not Kuroi-sensei, but the athletics club coach.

"Oh, good afternoon, coach … I'm the one –"

"Kagami Hiiragi? Start by taking a run around the track. Not too fast, this is just a warm-up," coach said. "You too, Kusakabe."

"Right-o!" Misao exclaimed, stood up, and started jogging by the side of Kagami.

"I still can't believe this," Misao said, after they had run half around the track.

"I just wanted to try something else for a chance, and maybe to lose a few – I mean, to gain a few friends!"

"Hiiragi, you meant to lose a few kilos?" Misao asked.

"Okay, that too."

Misao eyed Kagami as they went on. "Hiiragi, your running is quite okay. But you're not a sprinter."

"Aren't I?" Kagami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll show you. When we pass the water jump, I'll race you to the goal!"

"That's not fair. You've been practicing much more than I," Kagami complained.

"I'll stop at water jump and give you fifty meters advantage."

"That much? There's no way you can beat me if you do!"

Desperately, Misao tried to think of how to proceed, but she also remembered she had sworn to give up once and for all, so she just said, "I'll bet you thousand Yen that I win!"

"No, I don't want to bet on money … you may copy my homework if you win. Deal?"

"Deal!" Misao yelled. They were just reaching the water jump. Misao stopped, and watched Kagami take off at full speed.

Somehow, Misao suddenly felt a sting of pain in her chest. It was not due to running, though. Hiiragi, _her_ Hiiragi, was running away from her, leaving her alone. "Shit. Only thing she does is to hurt me … it's good that I gave up …" she muttered.

Subdued, Misao almost didn't run after her, and woke up only after Kagami had gotten much more than fifty meters advantage.

Her competitive streak came to the fore and she launched off; she was instantly able to focuse, using all the training to accelerate with the first ten strides, keeping eyes firmly on track, leaning forward, relaxing her face and neck muscles, smoothly moving her arms with relaxed fingers, fully extending her legs …

She didn't even notice passing Kagami in the very last meters, just before the finish line.

"Whoa! Kusakabe, that was the best I've seen from you in a long time. Run like that and you have a real change of winning the provincials!" coach yelled.

Kagami was on her hands and knees, trying only to catch her breath, while Misao just stood there, staring into the space. Sprinting into frenzied action from such deep thoughts had left her into a strange, trancelike state.

Slowly, her mind formulated a thought. _"So by giving up happiness I have gained this … is it worth it?"_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Done and done!" Konata yelled, and scooped her books and pencils into her bag.

"We … actually did the homework?" Tsukasa gasped.

"As weird as it seems, we did. Do you know what that means?"

"We will get better grades?"

Konata laughed. "No, no. It means we can goof off tonight and the whole day tomorrow! What do you want to do?"

"I think I'll take a bath and go to bed before I fall asleep."

Konata frowned. "Ah, right. You weren't able to stay up late. But, tonight, it's your call. Thanks to you, Tsukasa, I'm feeling a lot better."

"Oh, you are our guest. You should bathe first," Tsukasa noted.

"Why won't we go together?" Konata asked.

"Um, okay," Tsukasa said.

Konata was surprised for a moment, but delightedly took the towel Tsukasa offered her, and together they went into the bathroom.

It wasn't like they had not bathed together before, but Konata knew this was a bit different. It was just the two of them this time. Tsukasa was taking her clothes off completely casually, so Konata followed her example.

Soon, they were soaking in the hot water.

"You know, I asked Kagami to bathe with me many times, but she never agreed," Konata said quietly.

"Weird. What's so strange about taking a bath together?"

"Well, would you take a bath with a boy like this?"

"No! Never!" Tsukasa gasped.

"Yeah, that's about how Kagami always reacted to me."

"But you're not a boy, Kona-chan?"

Konata cackled. "I liked the way you made that sound like a question! But, sadly, no, I'm not a boy. Even though I am flat-chested."

"It's okay, Kona-chan. You see, mine are very small as well."

Konata did indeed see. "Flat chest is a status symbol!" Konata proclaimed.

Tsukasa giggled, although she had never understood what Konata meant by that.

Both girls felt rather groggy after the bath, barely able to brush their teeth and slip into their pajamas.

"Kona-chan, I'm too tired to take the guest futon out … just sleep with me in my bed, 'kay?" Tsukasa muttered, after letting out a huge yawn.

"Okay …" Konata muttered, and clambered onto Tsukasa's bed.

There was only one cover, so Tsukasa slipped under it and they ended up facing each other and hugging, since half of the bed was already taken over by stuffed animals.

Konata snuggled closer, and sighed, "This is so nice. Why did I go after that dumb tsundere in the first place? When there was a person who is funny, kind, gentle, cheerful, soft and fluffy, and smells good …"

"Oh? Who's that? Is it Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

Konata guffawed. "Kona-chan, it feels funny when you jiggle," Tsukasa said, and laughed too.

"Anyway, it's you, silly!" Konata exclaimed.

"Oh!" Tsukasa gasped. "T-thanks, Kona-chan … you are the same, all you said, as well. Except …"

"What?" Konata said, frowning a bit.

"You're not soft. I mean, something is pressing against my ribs," Tsukasa said, and shifted a bit.

Konata felt around with her hand, making Tsukasa squirm. "Ah. It's just my cell phone. It somehow ended up in between of us," she noted, and placed the phone onto the nightstand. "Now, where were we? Am I soft _now_?"

As Konata was asking this question, she moved closed again – closer than ever before, pressing her body against Tsukasa.

"Ahh …" Tsukasa sighed involuntarily. "Yes," she whispered. "You are soft … and warm, Kona-chan …"

For a while, they just enjoyed the intimacy.

Konata gathered her courage and finally whispered, "Would you like to go further, Tsukasa?"

Only soft breathing answered her.

"Drat. I have never seen anyone fall asleep that fast …" Konata muttered, just before dozing off herself.

* * *

Tsukasa's lines :D :D :D … I almost wanted to save them to a "better" fic, but, there isn't any.

There was more than one sudden (or less sudden) insight here. I'll name all the chapters "Stroke of (something)", and then try to use that something as a "plot" or an idea. And that's about all the planning I'll do for this fic.


	4. A Stroke of Despair

**A Stroke of Luck, Chapter 4: A Stroke of Despair**

So there was virtually no Kagami + Misao fics and you wanted one?

* * *

"Misa-chan, you haven't said anything all evening," Ayano noted. She and Kagami had been chatting occasionally, when not concentrating on homework.

"And you haven't asked for my homework …" Kagami suddenly realized. What was more alarming, Misao had not been guffawing for days. Not even laughing. Not even smiling – all of this completely unlike her.

Misao lifted her gaze from the papers, and both Ayano and Kagami flinched, because Misao's eyes looked somehow … dead.

"I want to finish this so that I can go jogging. It helps me recover and improves fitness," Misao muttered, in a monotonous tone.

The others looked at her with their mouth open.

"Kusak – Misao, I mean, do you want me to come along?" Kagami asked.

"No, it's fine. And it's going to be a long one. You don't need to train this hard yet," Misao explained.

"But I wouldn't mind –"

"No. You two stay here and have fun. Don't wait for me, I'll be late."

"Misa-chan, tomorrow is Sunday, and we've done all the homework. What would you like to do?" Ayano asked, as Misao was putting on her sweatsuit.

"Anything is fine. But I've got to practice too, so –"

"Misa-chan! I'm … worried about you."

Misao actually smiled. "I just decided I need to get my act together and start working! I'm okay, really."

"Okay, Misa-chan. Don't work too hard," Ayano said, and patted Misao's shoulder.

After Misao had gone, Ayano turned to Kagami and muttered, "Her eyes still didn't smile…"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami was staring at the book and couldn't understand a word. Again, she looked at the clock.

"Hiiragi-chan, you've been looking at the clock every two minutes," Ayano noted.

"I can't concentrate. There was – no, there has been something wrong with Misao for days."

"I know. But she says she's fine."

Kagami tried to look at the book again, but it was hopeless. And now she remembered something. "Hey, was that the 'decision' she called you about?"

"Maybe."

"We forgot to ask her about that call. Why call you about something like this in the middle of the night?"

"Well … you know, it's Misa-chan …"

"That does explain a lot … but this … bah, I can't just sit here anymore. I'm going after her!" Kagami declared and stood up.

"Should I go with –"

"No, I'll go. I … I'm not sure, but I think it's my fault."

"How could it be your fault? You haven't done anything to Misao."

"Yeah, I know. It's just a feeling …"

Ayano scratched her head. Now both Kagami and Misao were acting weird. "Hey, since when did you start calling Misa-chan Misao?"

Kagami blushed a bit. "Just recently."

Ayano decided not to pry into this, because Kagami looked very uncomfortable about the subject.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Her muscles were screaming in pain, and she was already staggering with exhaustion. Usually, the harder she pushed herself, the less she felt the real pain.

"Two broken streetlights," Misao muttered. There was a long stretch of darkness in the street. Misao had never been afraid of the dark, but this time she somehow dreaded to go there.

As she reached the darkest place between the working streetlights, she stubbed her toe and fell onto her hands and knees, bruising herself. Just for a little moment, she almost broke down and cried for Kagami, but as quickly as the moment of weakness had come, it went away.

She swallowed the tears and stood up. "So what if I'm as dark inside as this street … I'm going to be a famous athlete. Gain myself a fortune. Join the Muscle Musical. Whatever."

At the moment, it didn't feel like money would make her happy. She had always used to think so. She still put money to the lottery each week.

"Matsusaka beef. Private jet. Shopping in Paris. Summer holiday on a luxury yacht in Okinawa," she muttered.

"Misao!" Kagami's voice called.

Misao sighed. "No, don't _be_ here. I don't want to even _think_ of you," she whispered.

She saw Kagami at the other end of the street, looking for her.

"I can't have her over at my place any more! She distracts me from important things …"

But at the moment she had a very hard time thinking of them as important. She sighed deeply, and shouted, "Hiiragi, stop yelling. I'm here!"

Kagami ran to her and her eyes widened. "Your hands are bleeding …"

"Oh. It's nothing. I just fell a bit. Happens all the time."

"Misao –"

"Why do you call me that? You always called me Kusakabe. So, don't call me Misao."

"But …"

Kagami didn't quite seem to know what to say. "I just …"

"What?" Misao sighed.

"I …"

"If you've got something to say, just say it. Otherwise, I'm going home."

"Misao! What's going on? You are not yourself!" Kagami yelled.

Misao scowled, and shouted, "You are the one who constantly told me to do my homework, start thinking about college, and to take things seriously. Aren't you satisfied? I'm doing exactly what you told me to do!"

"I – I – " Kagami didn't know what to say.

"And now you are complaining about it. What a hypocrite! You are distracting me from training and schoolwork. I think … I'm better off without you around. I know we are in the same class, but … thank you for what you have done."

"Misao!"

"And stop calling me Misao."

Kagami had turned pale.

"Maybe you should go home," Misao muttered.

Kagami's shoulders slumped. She turned around and ran off, before Misao would see her crying. _"M-maybe … maybe I was at fault … first, Konata, and now, Misao … I ruin everything. I shouldn't have any friends …"_

Misao didn't cry. Her expression was like stone as she started walking home.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Tsukasa vaguely registered that she was floating in clouds – if clouds were fluffy and soft – and snuggling against something really warm and smooth, which was snorting peacefully. She never wanted to leave this heavenly place, and snuggled even closer to the soft toy, burying her face against the smooth skin, and pressing her lips against it. Kissing that warm, silky thing felt wonderful. She could also feel a soft heartbeat against her lips, smoothing her even more. "… do they make soft toys with heartbeats …" she mumbled in her sleep.

Slowly, Konata woke up in a sensation of bliss. Someone was gently kissing her neck. "Tsukasa!" she gasped. She squirmed, because saliva was drippling along her neck. "Oo, that's kinky. Are you going to lick it off?" she whispered.

No answer. Gently, Konata pushed Tsukasa's head back and saw that she was fast asleep and drooling.

"So you did that in your sleep," Konata muttered. She felt an urge to plunge her tongue down Tsukasa's throat, but that brought the Kagami disaster into her mind and she suppressed the sudden desire.

"I won't just assume that you want it," Konata reminded herself. She sighed and pulled Tsukasa close again.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Oh, you're back, did you find –" Ayano stopped talking as she saw Kagami's face. "What's wrong?"

"Misao doesn't need me around. I should be going before she comes home," Kagami said, not showing any emotion whatsoever. She started to gather her things.

"What? That can't be true!" Ayano gasped.

"She said she's going to really focus on school and sports and that I distract her. And she's right, probably. Because – " she stopped herself before saying anything dangerous, and continued, "It's better for both of us that I stay away from now on."

"O-okay …" Ayano said, struck speechless by the sudden turn of events.

"See you at Monday," Kagami said, and then she was gone.

Ayano's jaw twitched. "No, no … this can't be happening. Everything is … wrong. As if the whole world was falling apart …"

She buried her pounding head into her arms and tried to figure out why everyone was behaving like this. After a few minutes, she heard the door opening, and Misao's voice, "Yo, Ayano. I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed right away. You got the guest futon?"

Weakly, Ayano raised her head and nodded. She knew her eyes were red from crying, but Misao just glanced at her and didn't say anything. The fanged girl just stretched her arms, let out a huge yawn, and jumped in between the sheets. And fell asleep almost instantly.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Kagami-sama!" Konata yelped.

Almost everyone in her class turned to look at the door. Indeed, Kagami was standing there. She looked a bit pale, and serious.

"Hello, sis. I'm having lunch with you today," Kagami said, and casually sat down at the desk.

"That's great, sis! I've been missing you," Tsukasa said. "Um … I'm having lunch with Kona-chan and Yuki-chan …"

"So?"

"Could you join us?" Tsukasa pleaded. "It would be just like the old times …"

"Old times, like, last week?" Kagami said, with a touch of sarcasm. And she wasn't smiling at all.

Tsukasa's jaw twitched.

"Geez, don't be so touchy," Kagami muttered. "I'm here now, and everything is fine again."

All the others just stared at Kagami, as she arranged her lunch box and started eating.

"I-itadakimasu?" Tsukasa stuttered.

Konata and Miyuki looked at each other, and took out their own lunches.

Nobody did't seem to have anything to say, so they ate in silence.

"Thanks for the lunch," Kagami said, packed her lunch box, and departed, leaving the three other girls sitting and looking at each other.

"Terrible …" Tsukasa said quietly.

Konata stood up, so quickly that her chair fell and clattered onto the floor. "I'm going crazy if our lunchtime is like this!" she screamed.

The entire class was startled and Kuroi-sensei shouted, "Izumi! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, sensei …" Konata muttered, and sat down – painfully, onto the floor, since she didn't realize her chair wasn't there anymore.

"Kona-chan! Are you okay?" Tsukasa yelled, and jumped up to help Konata.

"Tsukasa …" Konata whispered, as Tsukasa knelt beside her. "I must tell you … this is all my fault. I … kissed Kagami. Without her consent. I thought she wanted it. But she didn't …"

Tsukasa had turned pale and just stared at Konata.

"Tsukasa?"

"What's wrong, Izumi-san?" Miyuki asked.

Konata waved her palm in front of Tsukasa's eyes. "She fainted, or something."

* * *

Kyle Justin: yep, you're right that Tsukakona is a bit out of place in this. But since I'm probably not going to write a separate Tsukakona story…

"Muscle Musical" is a hugely popular revue of acrobatic performances by former Japanese athletes.


	5. A Stroke of Success

**A Stroke of Luck, Chapter 5: A Stroke of Success**

So there was virtually no Kagami + Misao fics and you wanted one? Includes Tsukakona for no reason at all.

Just doodling as usual… this isn't one of the "serious" stories.

* * *

Slowly, Tsukasa opened her eyes, and saw only bright light. "Oh. I died and this is Heaven."

But it quite didn't feel like Heaven. First of all, the mattress was too hard. And there was a nasty smell of disinfectants. Smelled like the Nurse's Office.

"Oh. It's the Nurse's Office," Tsukasa muttered, opened her eyes completely, and raised her head.

There was a pair of emerald eyes looking back at her.

"Hi, Kona-chan. I thought I was in Heaven. Like the night you and I –" Tsukasa stopped talking as all her memories returned at once. In particular, she remembered what Konata had just said to her before she passed out.

"Do you remember what I said to you?" Konata asked, looking slightly worried, and apologetic.

"Yes …" Tsukasa sighed, and slumped back onto the bed.

"I didn't realize you would be so shocked …" Konata said quietly.

Tsukasa's eyes had really opened now. It wasn't like she was not aware of that homosexuality thing. But Konata being weird like that –

She burst into a slightly hysterical laughter. "Kona-chan, you are already so weird that this makes you _less_ weird!" she exclaimed, when she caught her breath.

Then she remembered that there was another person involved, and her grin was instantly wiped away. "Oh no, sis … is she okay?"

"No, I don't think she is. You saw how she behaved at lunch," Konata said quietly.

"But it was just a kiss. How could she be so upset about that? For so many days? It's not like her. I just know it!" Tsukasa claimed.

"Oh, you're awake," Amahara-sensei said, as she peeked through the curtains. "Don't get up too quickly. We don't want you to faint again."

"Thank you, Amahara-sensei," Tsukasa said. Konata helped her sit up.

Tsukasa looked unusually thoughtful. "Kona-chan … I don't think sis is upset because of you. There's something else."

"I've understood that there's also something wrong with Fang … I mean Kusakabe."

"I don't want to upset sis. So let's ask Ayano-chan first. Maybe she knows what's going on. She's friends with both sis and Misa-chan."

"Okay. But now I need to return to class," Konata said. "Kuroi-sensei threatened to wipe my saved games if I don't!"

"See you after class, then … oh … and thanks, Kona-chan … for telling me … and all …" Tsukasa muttered.

Konata petted Tsukasa's cheek, smiled, and scurried off. It happened too quickly so that Tsukasa had not time to even be surprised. There was a warm, tingling feeling on her cheek. It reminded her how they had slept together in her bed. "Maybe I'm weird too!" she exclaimed, and giggled.

"What did you say?" Amahara-sensei's voice said from outside the curtains.

"Oh, just thinking aloud …" Tsukasa said. Strangely, she didn't even feel embarrassed.

Amahara-sensei pulled the curtain open and Tsukasa saw that there were no other patients present.

"I feel fine now – no, I mean, not as fine as fine-to-return-to-class!" Tsukasa corrected quickly.

Amahara-sensei laughed. "I wasn't going to send you back, don't worry. Do you need a glass of water?"

"Thank you, sensei. Also … there's something I'd like to ask …" Tsukasa said quietly.

"So, Hiiragi-kun. What's in your mind?" Amahara-sensei asked, after bringing her the water.

Tsukasa put the glass down, and said, "My best friend is … uh …"

"I heard you two talking. So you think Izumi is gay?"

"She likes my sister. Kona-chan kissed her and now sis is upset."

Amahara-sensei smiled. "Don't worry, she likes you even more."

"W-what?" Tsukasa gasped.

"You talk in your sleep. Izumi-kun was waiting outside while I examined you, you said … quite a few things. Which would have made a young girl blush."

Tsukasa turned crimson. She started to remember some things she had dreamed of.

"So I'm probably weird too …" she sighed.

"Maybe this will make you feel easier: at least 15 percent of all girls in this school are gay or bisexual."

"No way!" Tsukasa yelled.

"About four percent will actually admit it. To themselves, if not the others."

"Oh."

"So, Hiiragi-kun. How about you?"

"I, uh, think … within the 15 percent at least," Tsukasa said, and giggled nervously.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Ayano was standing outside the school, looking a bit like a chick fallen out of the nest.

"Ayano-chan, just the person I wanted to see – hey … strange to see you alone," Konata noted.

"I was waiting for Misa-chan … but then I remembered she already went to the field."

"Well, I'm waiting for Tsukasa. I guess I am not waiting for Kagami, since she doesn't want to see me and besides she's not coming. So, can you tell what's wrong with Kagami?"

Ayano looked thoughtful. "I heard about what you did. After that, it was like she …"

Konata waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "Ayano?"

"I don't know! But, come to think of it, both Misao and Kagami went crazy at the same time."

"Maybe it's something contagious?" Konata pondered.

"I hope not. Oh, there's Tsukasa-chan."

"Hi, Ayano-chan, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa yelled. She had a huge grin on her face and looked like she was at the top of the world.

"Tsukasa-chan. You sure look happy today," Ayano noted.

"Are you coming with us? We're going shopping," Tsukasa said to Ayano.

"No, I would just be the third wheel," Ayano said, not quite seriously. But then she noticed how Konata and Tsukasa looked at each other. Both smiled widely and had a dreamy look in their eyes. Ayano knew that look. It was the same she had had with her boyfriend. At the start.

"I guess you forgave Konata already?"

Tsukasa didn't seem to hear Ayano. So, she sighed, said, "See you tomorrow," and walked away.

"Okay, bye, Ayano-chan, see ya," the other girls said absent-mindedly.

Ayano sighed again. "At least some of my friends seem happy."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"So, Kona-chan, where are we going?" Tsukasa asked, and grabbed Konata's hand.

Konata was rather surprised by Tsukasa's gesture, but squeezed her hand back, and opened her mouth.

"… I forgot."

"I bet you wanted to buy some manga, anime, or games," Tsukasa said.

"I – uh, Tsukasa-chan … you are holding my hand," Konata noted.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You don't like it! I'll –"

Tsukasa tried to pull her hand off, Konata didn't let go. "No, no. I didn't mean that. On the contrary, I like it! … but it made me forget what I needed to buy."

"Well, let's just walk along this street. Maybe you'll remember it. Or, if you don't, we could check out the mall. It's that way," Tsukasa blabbered.

Konata, on the other hand, was unusually quiet for a while.

"Tsukasa, come here," she said, and pulled her into an alley.

"What are we doing here? Those trashcans smell a bit," Tsukasa noted.

"You seem awfully happy today. I just wanted to ask you what happened?"

"Oh, I had a talk with the nurse. And she told me that I'm not weird or sick and that 15 percent of all the girls are like me at the school."

Konata giggled. She saw a mental image of a class full of nothing but Tsukasas, dozing off or spacing out. Then, she froze and her mouth fell open. "W-what 15 percent are you talking about!" she gasped.

Tsukasa grinned. "Oh, just the same group you belong into."

"You mean …"

Tsukasa took the initiative, taking Konata by surprise again.

"I mean this," she whispered, and locked her lips with Konata.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Ayano, Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were standing in the stand, cheering and applauding.

It was next Sunday and Misao had just made the school record in long jump.

"That jump was exactly the same length as Kinue Hitomi's world record at 1928!" Miyuki noted.

Konata giggled. "What an amusing piece of completely useless trivia!" she said admiringly. "… though it's probably better than being able to name every Pokémon …"

"Ayano-chan, you don't look very happy," Tsukasa noted.

"No … it's because Misa-chan isn't happy either."

"What? Why?" Konata and Tsukasa said, and looked into the field.

Sure enough, Misao didn't do a victory dance, she didn't raise her arms – she didn't even smile. She just looked at the result on the viewboard and at best raised an eyebrow.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"That can't be true!" Misao yelled.

"I'm afraid it is. Kaori sprained her ankle. It looks like she tore a ligament too," Coach said.

"That means she won't be available for the provincials," Misao groaned. "And we've got nobody else."

"But we've got Hiiragi in four hundred meters. So her schedule is perfect for the relay."

"Kaga– Hiiragi? No way! She's slow like a snail," Misao said.

"There's no one else available. You'd better start practicing handoffs. Go on and tell her!"

"Why me? I can't talk to her!"

Coach's eyes narrowed. "Why are you arguing with me? I told you to go and tell her! Chop chop!"

"Right-o …" Misao sighed, turned around, and looked for the purple pigtails.

She was sitting on a bench and drinking a soda.

"Hiiragi. You shouldn't be drinking that if you want to be an athlete," Misao said.

Kagami actually laughed a bit. "I thought I would never have you nagging at me and not the usual way around."

"Yeah, well … it turned out that we are teammates now," Misao said, looking away. Only thinking of them as teammates made her feel uncomfortably close to Kagami. The one she had given up on, once and for all.

"What?" Kagami gasped.

"One of the girls sprained her ankle, badly. You have to take over in the relay."

"But I'm not –"

Misao interrupted. "Damn it, Hiiragi, I don't like it any more than you do! Coach said nobody else can fit this into their schedule at the provincials."

Kagami's eyes widened. "I don't … hate it. It's just that I'm not that fast … and I don't have any experience with relay."

It was a bittersweet thing. _"Why is it that when I completely give up on something, I start getting more and more opportunities to get it…"_

Misao sighed again. "So we'll just have to train hard. Together."

* * *

And of course you want to know that Kinue Hitomi's world record she made at May 1928 was 5.98 meters. There's probably no way Misao could have jumped that long.


	6. A Stroke of Elegance

**A Stroke of Luck, Chapter 6: A Stroke of Elegance**

So there was virtually no Kagami + Misao fics and you wanted one?

* * *

There was a clatter as the baton fell onto the side of the track. Kagami stopped running and fell onto her knees. "Damn it!" she groaned. Yet again, she had failed to catch it.

"Again!" Misao yelled.

"Misao, we've done this sixty times today!" Kagami groaned.

"We will do it until it's perfect," Misao declared.

"Why did you put me on the final leg? Why can't I take the first leg? I would only have to hand the baton to the next runner."

"Coach says this is the only way we have any chance of winning. We will pull ahead of the other teams and that way, there's no crowd at the change-over," Misao explained. "Besides, the fastest runner is not usually put on the final leg."

Kagami looked up. Misao both sounded and looked completely serious. _"Why am I feeling like this … I did always nag to her about getting her act together … and now, it makes me feel ... so sad. Give me my Misao back!"_ she screamed in her mind.

With a herculean effort, she stood up. "You're right. Let's do it. We won't leave until I catch the baton perfectly. Three times."

Misao almost broke down. At this moment, she only wanted to be the slacker, the old Misao who just wanted to have fun. With Kagami. But since there wasn't anything else for her than sports anymore … she just couldn't give up.

"That's the spirit," she said, without any zeal or excitement in her voice.

Kagami looked into her eyes. "Misao –"

"Get up. I'm going again," Misao quickly interrupted her and turned around, not wanting to hear anything emotional. That would have made everything only harder.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Tsukasa pulled away to catch her breath. "Whew, Kona-chan … you're insatiable …"

"Tsukasa, you haven't seen anything yet," Konata said. "Maybe I should show you a few gal-games for inspiration!"

The two of them were in Konata's room, supposedly having a study group, but it had quickly turned into a make-out session on Konata's bed.

Tsukasa's eyes widened. She had not thought this through at all. Of course, Konata would like to … do _it_ … sooner or later.

"Kona-chan, I'm not ready for … uhh …" Tsukasa couldn't bring herself to say it, and felt her cheeks burning.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not ready to have real, hot lesbian sex yet either! All my experience is from games, and now I know they aren't quite like the real thing," Konata explained. "Which is nice."

Tsukasa giggled nervously, and then turned serious. "And, I'm still worried about sis. I think I heard her crying in her room last night."

"I secretly watched their training the other day. Maybe she was crying because her muscles ached, 'cause they train like crazy …" Konata said, and even as she said it she knew it wasn't that.

"I just wish those provincial championships were over …" Tsukasa sighed.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Konata said, "Hey, I forgot to ask you something. Would you like to join our cheerleading group for next Sunday?"

"Kona-chan! When did you join the cheerleading club?"

"No, they aren't involved. It's just for this event. I'm going to cheer on Kagami, to make up what I did."

"But them cheerleaders … they do all sorts of that acrobatic stuff. I don't think I can …"

"No, it's cosplay cheerleading! We don't have to make human pyramids or whatnot. Mostly we just skip and look cute. I enlisted Patty-chan and a few others and I'm able to borrow costumes from my part-time job."

"Sounds fun …" Tsukasa said. But it also sounded embarrassing. "Kona-chan, what kind of costume did you plan for me?"

Konata just grinned widely.

"Uh-oh…"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

It was next Saturday, the first day of the provincial championships of Saitama. Kagami was warming up when she thought she heard a familiar voice. Her jaw fell open as she saw the mixed bunch skipping and making noise at the edge of the field.

She ran to them and yelled, "What are you doing here!"

"Oh, hi, sis!" Tsukasa said. She was wearing a grey and blue school uniform.

Kagami looked around and recognized Konata's and Patricia's costume – Haruhi and Mikuru, respectively. And a few others, all wearing various costumes from Haruhi Suzumiya series. All were carrying large yellow pompoms.

After a deep, weary sigh, Kagami said, "And what character are you, Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa was wearing the familiar Kenritsu Kita High School uniform, but also a wig with long, brown hair in a ponytail.

"Kyonko!" Tsukasa announced proudly.

"And who's Kyonko – no, don't tell me!" she corrected, before Konata opened her mouth. "I don't want to think about this right now!"

"I know Kyonko doesn't suit Tsukasa's character, but Minami just _had_ to be Yuki, and we didn't have all the costumes –" Konata started to explain.

Kagami smacked Konata onto the head.

Konata's eyes watered and her jaw twitched.

"Oh! Sorry … did I hurt you? I-I didn't hit you any harder than –"

"Kagamin! You have forgiven me!" Konata yelled, and jumped on Kagami, giving her a bear hug.

"Sis, I'm so happy!" Tsukasa yelled, and hugged them both.

"Why? What? How?" Kagami groaned, staggering under the weight.

"You didn't smack me on the head for, like, weeks!" Konata cried. "You're back, Kagamin!"

"Okay, okay … I have forgiven you. Just let me go, my race starts in two minutes!" Kagami yelled.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

That day, Misao destroyed all opposition. She won both the 100 and 200 meter dashes and long jump.

All the time maintaining a stony-faced silence, and never looking delighted or happy for her predominance. With just a formal thanks and a little bow, she was receiving her medals at the end of the day.

Kagami felt her heart aching. This really was not the Misao she had known! The one she had had liked so much. The one which she had –

"Hey, Kagamin, are you okay?" the familiar annoying voice said quietly.

"No …" Kagami said. She felt like crying, but she would definitely not do it in public. And not in presence of Konata.

"Kagami, I hope you don't mind, but … I think this is as any good a moment as any to tell you this … it's, well … about Tsukasa …" Konata whispered into her ear.

"What, don't tell me you are her lover or something," Kagami said, with a bit of sarcasm.

Konata snorted, almost breaking into panicked laughter. "Ka-Kagamin … that's exactly what I was about to tell you!"

"Oh," Kagami just said. She didn't feel upset. In fact, that revelation didn't make her feel anything special at all. "I … um, congratulations?"

"Kagami, you are taking this really well!" Konata huffed, so relieved that Kagami had not exploded.

"It's probably going to hit back on me later, when I can comprehend the thought," Kagami noted.

"… you have something else in your mind right now?" Konata said.

"Yes … it's … I don't want to tell you about it. Not now."

"Okay, Kagami. I can wait," Konata whispered, sounding unusually solemn.

"I hope you aren't going to change into a completely different person as well, Konata …" Kagami muttered absent-mindedly.

Konata was bursting to say something. She was overjoyed, as she began to realize that Kagami had not been upset because of her. But she decided to shut her big mouth for now.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Sunday ended with the relays, and the most anticipated one was now the one with Misao. She was quickly becoming a local celebrity; yesterday, she had even been interviewed for the local TV station.

Before the final, Misao and the three other girls gathered on the field.

"Right-o," Misao said. "We will not screw this up! Understood?"

"Yes," the two other girls beside Kagami said in chorus, looking intimidated. Day by day, Misao had become more overbearing. And by now, she was the undisputed star of the athletics club. Even the coach was now showing respect.

And day by day, Kagami felt _her_ Misao slipping further away.

"Focus!" Misao snapped at her.

"I will! I … won't let you down, Misao. And …"

There was so much Kagami wanted to say, but this was not the time or place.

"Never mind. Let's just win this thing and go home," Kagami said.

They stretched their limbs, jogged a bit to warm up, and walked to their positions.

And with a bang, it started. The SOS Brigade cheerleaders – also becoming rather famous - made more noise than ever.

By the time they passed the baton to Misao, Ryōō High School was clearly in the lead. And by the time Misao was approaching the change-over, the others had fallen way behind.

Kagami felt like a nervous wreck and as stiff as a board. And there were only seconds to spare.

She looked back and saw Misao running. And she thought about her sister and Konata. _"I wish I had someone like that … someone like Misao … no! Like the Misao I used to know."_

No matter what had happened, this thought made her feel warm all over. _"Even if I never get you back, I will not let you down. Because … I …"_

But there was no time to think of it anymore. She burst into full speed, extended her hand backwards, and Misao slapped the baton into her hand. A perfect change-over. And Misao's fingers brushing against hers, for a fraction of a second.

That was all that was needed to give her the strength. She ran harder than she had ever run in her life, but the other teams were still catching on. Trained sprinters, unlike her.

At the very final meter she remembered one last thing they had trained, and plunged herself forward, finishing an inch before the second team.

Her senses returned and she heard the roaring of the audience, and her sister and Konata screaming at the top of their lungs. And through the haze she saw Misao running at her.

Misao, who flung herself onto her, hugging and kissing and crying, with the widest grin on her face.

"Misao! You're back!" Kagami screamed, and burst into tears.

* * *

Kyonko is the fan-created female version of Kyon from Haruhi Suzumiya series.

Despite all the boisterous cheering, Kagami ended up in the 4th place in 400 meters.


	7. A Stroke of the Heart

**A Stroke of Luck, Chapter 7: A Stroke of the Heart**

So there was virtually no Kagami + Misao fics and you wanted one?

* * *

There she was, _her_ Misao, looking as normal as ever – having the same old mischievous grin. And she grabbed Kagami's hand and started running. Kagami expected a lap of honor, but instead Misao was running towards the gates. She only slowed down to grab her bag, and then ran even faster. The audience started to murmur as they ran away, out from the stadium.

"Misao, where are we going?" Kagami said, and tried to slow down. But Misao kept on running and pulling her along.

"To a burger joint!" Misao yelled.

"What? No, we can't eat burgers, it's bad for our diet, for athl–"

"Screw athletics!" Misao yelled.

"Hey, aren't we going to stay for medal ceremony –"

"Screw all medals!"

Things had happened so quickly that Kagami didn't couldn't even think straight, and she allowed Misao to lead her. Somehow, the good old Misao had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Who was that other Misao?" Kagami gasped, out of breath due to their speed.

"Screw her too!"

"Wait, wait! I don't understand –"

Misao stopped instantly and let go of Kagami's hand.

"Finally. I need … to ask you –"

"Ta-daa!" Misao yelled, and made a dramatic sweep with her hand. "I found it! And it is open! The meal is on me!"

Indeed, they were now standing outside of a burger restaurant. For a moment, Kagami only breathed and tried to clear her head.

"I … need … to … ask … actually … I … let's just get in … have to sit down …" Kagami gasped.

Misao dragged her inside, tossed her into the nearest table and went to order two extra large burger meals.

"I can't wait! I haven't had a burger for weeks! I'm starving!" Misao announced, as she sat down.

There were just a few other customers, who tried politely not to stare at two sweating girls, wearing bloomers and large numbers on their person. Normally, Kagami would have been embarrassed, but she felt like this was a weird dream.

Kagami pinched herself and said, "Ouch."

"Why did you do that?" Misao asked.

"I thought this was a weird dream. What happened to you all of a sudden?"

"I, eh … I saw you doing all that for me and how hard it was on you and I sprained my brains."

"What?"

"I mean, I just came back to my senses all of a sudden, and lost all interest in sports. Well, not all, but most of it … what I mean, I stopped hating myself … no, that's not quite as it was … well, you know!" Misao explained.

"I think I do. You tried so hard to become someone you are not. It's a good thing you sprained your brains now and not later … wait, what am I saying? That made no sense."

"Who cares whether it makes sense. Oh!" Misao gasped and slapped her forehead.

"What now –"

Kagami was interrupted for a moment because their meals arrived.

"What, no toy?" Misao asked.

"Sorry, it's included only in children's Crappy Meal," the waitress explained.

"Waah! I wanted the toy! I don't have them all yet!" Misao cried.

"Okay, okay …" the waitress sighed. "Don't tell my boss, but I'll bring you one."

After the waitress had gone, Kagami smelled the food and realized she was starving as well, while Misao had already stuffed herself with a huge mouthful of burger.

"Kusakabe … uh, why do I call you that? Why did I call you Misao, anyway?"

"Nwwr mmmd! Ymm –"

"Finish that bite before you try to talk!" Kagami groaned. "And why did you slap your thick head just now?"

Misao had managed to swallow. "I wasn't quite as ignorant as you may have thought … I knew about what happened with you and the squirt … and about the squirt and your sister … and I was burning with jealousy."

Kagami's eyes widened.

"No, not for either of them! I meant, I was jealous because they scored and I didn't!" Misao quickly explained. "Made me feel even worse. Since I had decided to give up on you –"

Kagami's heart started to race. She was unable to speak, just a gurgle came out of her mouth.

"Oops," Misao said, and giggled. "I said it aloud. I guess can't keep secrets … back to my usual self …"

"Ku-Kusa– … Misa– …" Kagami stuttered.

"Yeah! I have had the hots for you all these years."

The other customers turned to stare at them.

Kagami had turned beet red and groaned, "Please, keep your voice down!"

"So, how about it, Hiiragi?"

"… w-what …"

"Do you want it too?"

"Not here! We can't talk about this here! … I-it's … not, uh, exactly a romantic place …" Kagami whispered.

"Nope. Otherwise I would have thrown you onto the table and had the best of you," Misao said casually. Kagami inhaled a sip of cola and coughed violently.

"After eating, though," Misao added and took a mouthful of fries.

* * *

I decided not to care about chapter lengths either. This still isn't, like, a serious fic.


	8. A Stroke of Heat aka Stuck in a Closet

**A Stroke of Luck, Chapter 8: A Stroke of Heat (aka Kagami and Misao get stuck in a closet)**

There's a contest to write a story about _"Kagami and Misao get stuck in a closet"._ Whaddayaknow, I just happen to have this Kagamisao story sitting here and collecting dust!

(This isn't really a contest piece, but a new chapter. I don't think you should vote this, since only a tiny part of it is within the theme, and this is not a stand-alone story.)

* * *

"I feel like people are staring at us," Kagami said quietly.

They were walking back to the stadium, holding hands.

"We're so beautiful together, of course they would watch!" Misao claimed.

Kagami looked at Misao. _"Well, at least one of us is beautiful…"_ she thought.

They passed by some people who waved at them. "Do your best!" one of them yelled.

"What?" Misao asked.

Only by now, they realized that they were still wearing the running shorts and competitor numbers. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"What is this event, anyway? Marathon slow walk in pairs, holding hands?" Misao said.

"Hey you two! Come back here right now!" their coach yelled.

She looked rather furious, so they apologized profusely and followed her.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next morning, Misao was walking through the school gates alone. Last night, she had had no more time alone with Kagami. First, they had to attend the award ceremonies, and after that, coach had actually dragged Misao into a press conference.

She was even interviewed for TV sports news as a new rising star. In wasn't exactly the place to tell that she was quitting sports, and besides, she wasn't even sure whether she would do that.

After she finally got away, it was almost midnight. And her cell phone had run out of charge and she couldn't find the charger. At the end she was too tired to even get downstairs and call her with the house phone.

But today she would see Kagami and ask her out.

She wiped her forehead. It was unusually hot today.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami had not been allowed into the press area and she had to catch their bus – filled with gleeful cheerleaders. Misao could not go with them. On the way, Konata had interrogated her about Misao, but Kagami had refused to tell her anything.

She waited late into the night, but Misao never called her. The entire thing seemed like a dream now. And what had they exactly said to each other?

"_Was it a confession? What Misao had said … she just said she wanted to have sex with me! … and that's all."_

But today she would see Misao. Today she would know for sure.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" Misao groaned. She had loitered at the school yard, hoping to meet Kagami. But she either escaped her sight or had gone in earlier. Anyone sensible would have gone inside, in this scorching weather.

Ah well, running was something she was good at. As she went in, she noticed that inside was not much cooler. Quickly, she changed her shoes and dashed off.

"Halt, young woman!" a voice yelled.

Misao turned around and saw it was Kuroi-sensei.

"Good morning, sensei. Forgive me, but I'm in a hurry –"

Kuroi-sensei interrupted her. "You were running in the hallway. That is forbidden!"

"Sensei, you aren't usually this strict –"

"It's Monday, and I hate Mondays! And I hate this heat! So, young woman, what do we say?"

"I'm sorry for running in the hallway," Misao said, and bowed deeply.

"Right. Off you go –"

Kuroi-sensei stopped talking as Misao dashed away at full speed.

"Hey!" she shouted, but Misao was already gone.

"Damn, she _is_ fast."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

As Misao opened the classroom door, she hit an almost solid wall of heat.

"Phew! It's DAMN hot in here!" she shouted, and wiped her forehead.

Several pencils clattered onto the floor. The teacher's glasses glinted as she looked at her.

"Oops," Misao gasped. _"Why, oh why do we have a teacher who comes in early?"_

"Miss Kusakabe, you decided to join us today?" Sakuraba-sensei asked.

"Uh, sorry, sensei …" Misao muttered. She glanced around and, to her relief, saw that Kagami was present. Kagami looked back at her with glaced eyes.

Misao smiled slightly, as she realized Kagami had just woken up. Many of the other students had the same look, the look of someone who had just been half-asleep.

"At least you woke these slobs up. Just take your seat," Sakuraba-sensei said.

The students glared at Sakuraba-sensei gloomily. While the others were roasting, she was still wearing her long lab coat and didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat.

"Thank you, sensei," Misao said, bowed, and sat down. In her mind, she cursed the fact that she was not sitting beside Kagami.

Kagami … they looked at each other and smiled, slightly uncertainly. Misao formed the words, "Let's have lunch together?" with her mouth.

_"Three foreigners … and me … what?"_ Kagami thought.

Since Kagami looked only confused, Misao tried again, trying to make the words as clear as possible.

"Why are you making faces, Kusakabe?" Sakuraba-sensei said.

Misao muttered an apology and sighed. Now sensei had her hawk's eyes on her and she didn't dare to try to pass a note to Kagami.

Guess she would have to wait until lunch break.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

After an eternity, the bell finally rang. Just as Misao was about to grab her lunch box, the class door opened and the athletics coach came in.

"Kusakabe! Come with me. Athletics club rep and we will have lunch together. We have to discuss a few things. About the national games and such."

"But, sensei, I was –"

"No time to talk! Come along," coach said. "Sakuraba-san, this might take longer than the lunch break. Is it okay?"

Sakuraba-sensei mumbled something and made an ushering motion with her hand, obviously not caring whether Misao would be back in time or not.

Misao had time to say, "Sorry, Hiiragi, I guess we'll talk after school," before she was dragged away.

Kagami sighed deeply and walked to Konata's class. At least she could now have lunch with her sister.

Her mood didn't improve when she realized Tsukasa and Konata were holding hands and staring at each other's eyes lovingly whenever they had the opportunity.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Finally!" Misao sighed. The final bell rang, the school was over. She had gotten back in class only a few minutes before.

The heat was worse than ever. Someone had said that the school air conditioning was broke.

One by one, sensei and the students left.

Until just she and Kagami remained.

They turned to look at each other, still sitting at their desks.

Misao cleared her throat, but couldn't really find anything to say.

Kagami's cheeks turned red. She also tried desperately to find the words.

"I –" both finally started talking at the same time.

"You first!" they said, in perfect synchrony.

"No –" they spoke together, the third time.

Misao's cheeks bulged, and then she burst into huge guffaw.

Kagami struggled for a while, but then she had to laugh as well.

"Come here," Misao managed to gasp, standing up.

Kagami stopped laughing, and threw herself on Misao's arms.

For a while, they just hugged each other tightly. Kagami rested her head on Misao's shoulder and snuggled against her neck.

"Whew … it's too hot!" Misao complained.

Indeed, hugging made the heat feel even worse. Reluctantly, they separated.

Misao opened her ribbon and let it drop onto the floor. Then, she started to take off her shirt.

"W-what are you doing!" Kagami gasped.

"I'm taking some of my clothes off. I can't stand the heat anymore!" Misao explained.

"What if someone comes in here? You can't just start stripping in here!" Kagami yelled.

"Relax, Kagami. Haven't you ever done anything wild?"

"No! I mean … yes! But not that!"

"Well, if we are going to stay in this oven of a classroom, I can't wear my clothes. So are we staying or going?" Misao asked.

"Uh … I guess … we need to talk. And I think the hallway would be even hotter …"

"So, that's decided then," Misao commented, and let her skirt slip onto the floor. She kicked her shoes off her feet, slumped down onto the chair, and fanned herself with her math book.

At first, Kagami was too ashamed to look. She just stared at Misao's feet. What cute little toes! Slowly, she moved her eyes higher. Has she shaved her legs? As expected, Misao's legs had strong muscles. Unwittingly, Kagami's gaze moved higher, following Misao's smooth thighs, up to her … anime character printed panties. At this point, she had to suppress a nervous giggle. She felt her face burn – undoubtedly she had turned beet red. Misao's tummy was flat, and if someone's belly button could be described as cute, hers was. Up, up, her eyes moved, to Misao's bra.

_"What, they make even anime character printed bras?"_ Kagami thought.

Kagami could only stare at Misao's body. It was truly the body of an athlete. She knew she was supposed to do something, but the sight had made her forget about it.

"Hiiragi? You've been checking me out. For quite a while now …" Misao said quietly.

Kagami flinched. "I-I didn't mean to!"

"Well, do you like what you see?"

"I, umm … I … why are you wearing t-that kind of underwear?" Kagami came up with a quick excuse.

"My G-strings were in the laundry, so I had to wear these!" Misao exclaimed, and burst into laughter. "So, Hiiragi, aren't you feeling hot at all?"

"No! Yes! … I don't know …" Kagami had trouble speaking, for some reason she was out of breath.

"You should strip too. You'll feel much better!"

"… o-okay. This heat is unbearable," Kagami found herself saying. _"This day is becoming ever more surreal …"_

Slowly, she started to untie her ribbon. "Don't watch!" she commanded Misao.

Misao chuckled. "It's my turn to stare!"

Kagami stripped to her underwear – thankfully, they were not g-strings nor character printed – and indeed, felt a lot better.

"This is … crazy. We took our clothes off at school!" Kagami exclaimed. _"Crazy … but … uh … kind of … exciting …"_ she thought.

"Bah, this is nothing unusual. We always take shower after P.E., don't we? Anyway, I dare you to take your underwear off as well and run downstairs and back!" Misao exclaimed.

"That would be even crazier!"

"I bet you have never done anything wild in your life," Misao said, and yawned.

_"Does she find me as boring? I don't want that … maybe … what if …"_

"I must be going crazy!" Kagami groaned. "I'll do it! On one condition."

Misao's eyes widened. "W-what? I was –" she stopped, before continuing with the words "only kidding". _"This is freaking unbelievable! Hiiragi going wild .. I must see it!"_

"All right! What's the condition?" she asked instead, already having a pretty good guess what it would be.

"You must do it too," Kagami said.

"You're on! Let's go together!" Misao yelled, jumped up, and started to unhook her bra.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Nervously, Kagami peeked through the classroom door. The entire school looked empty by now. Most of the lights had been turned off. The only thing they could hear was the faint sound of the Light Music Club practicing. But their club room was in the other stairwell, so they were not a danger to them. Besides, it was an all-girl band. _"… whether it's girls or boys who see us, it would still be a huge scandal!"_

Misao was behind her, and enjoyed the view of Kagami's bare rear. "Aww, Hiiragi. Your butt is cute!" she whispered, more for the purpose of embarrassing Kagami than actual admiration. Although, her butt _was_ indeed cute now that she thought about it. _"But she's got bigger jugs than me. I'm jealous."_ Misao resisted the urge to pinch Kagami. _"Maybe that would be too much … at the moment."_

"Don't talk about my butt! Let's just do this crazy thing and get it over with!" Kagami whispered back. "There's nobody around. You ready?"

"I'm right behind you!" Misao said. "… and your cute butt!"

"Ssh!" Kagami hissed. "Let's be quiet, just in case. And I don't think we should run on the stairs. It's dangerous. Let's just walk, quickly, okay?"

"Right-o!"

"Keep your voice down!"

Nervously, Kagami stepped into the hallway and looked around once more. She also made sure Misao was following, and started tip-toeing down the stairway.

Misao sounded to Kagami more like a hippopotamus.

"Ssh! Don't stomp your feet!" she hissed, still trying not to look at Misao, out of fear of forgetting the situation and just staring like an idiot like before.

Misao stopped, and at that point they heard someone coming upstairs ahead.

"Oops, we'd better get back, quick," Kagami whispered.

As they ascended to their floor, they saw that Kuroi-sensei had appeared from nowhere. At the moment she had her back turned to them and was talking – or, rather, yelling – into her cell phone.

"How could you have lost that game? I thought you played it this weekend!" Kuroi-sensei yelled.

"She must be talking to Konata …" Kagami whispered. Then she flinched. "She's standing at our classroom! We can't get past her!"

"Hiiragi, someone's still coming up the stairs …" Misao whispered.

Kagami looked around. She grabbed Misao's hand and ran towards the only door they would have time to get to. She yanked the door open, shoved Misao inside, and followed her, closing the door just before anyone saw them.

Judging by the smell, and the cleaning cart taking most of the room, it was a cleaning closet. Kagami's elbow knocked the light switch as they squeezed in. The light was rather dim, but at least now it wasn't a dark closet.

In the cramped conditions they had to stand close together.

Really close.

It didn't seem to bother Misao. She casually leaned forward, as she listened to the sounds in the hallway. Kagami, on the other hand, tried to draw away, because each brush of Misao's bare skin against hers made her fear her knees would buckle.

"Kusakable, could you try not to touch me?" Kagami finally whispered.

"What? Oh. Does it bother you?" Misao whispered, and grinned, leaning even more against Kagami.

"I-it makes me feel funny …" Kagami gasped. She couldn't quite find any other word to describe it.

"Does it feel good?" Misao whispered into her ear, holding her mouth at a distance of a fraction of an inch.

Kagami yelped and rubbed her ear. "That tickles! Don't breathe into my ear!" she hissed.

"Ssh!" it was Misao's turn to hush Kagami. Now they both had heard footsteps right outside the closet. Fortunately the person, whoever it was, passed the closet door. Faintly, they could hear a voice saying, "Oh, good evening, Kuroi-sensei. Working late?"

"Sheesh. I hope they won't talk long," Kagami muttered.

"That's the headmaster. You know, when he starts talking, there's no end to it. Anyway, what a situation! This is hilarious!"

"No, this isn't! This is terribly embarrassing! What if they find us? How on earth we can explain _this_?" Kagami groaned.

"Keep your voice down or they _will_ find us."

They stopped talking and listened.

"Anyway, I'd better lock those classrooms," the headmaster said. "The teenagers of today! Last spring, someone pinched a DVD player from first floor."

The two girls listened as the doors were being locked, including the door which had their clothes behind it.

After the headmaster and Kuroi-sensei were gone, Misao peeked into the hallway. "They are gone," she confirmed. "Say, Hiiragi, do you know how to pick locks?"

"No! Of course I don't!" Kagami snarled, and started looking for something to cover herself with. There was a roll of big, plastic trash bags, packets of tissues and toilet paper, cleaning rags, and two white aprons.

They looked at each other.

"What? Do you have a better idea?" Kagami asked.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Kusakabe, would you stop laughing!" Kagami groaned.

Kagami had wrapped a plastic bag around herself and worn the apron on top of it. She didn't know how she looked but judging from Misao's reaction it must have been ridiculous.

Misao, on the other hand, had only bothered to wear an apron and nothing else. She twirled around in front of Kagami, and said, "How do I look?"

She looked like someone out of a smutty magazine, but Kagami didn't want to say that.

"Fine. Great. But what are we going to do? We can't exactly take the train home like this! Besides, our tickets are inside the classroom!"

Misao put a finger onto her lips and looked thoughtful – and besides looking like a porn idol in that apron, she also looked unbearably cute, Kagami realized.

"We could walk home?" Misao suggested.

"It's twenty miles away! And we don't have shoes!"

"Oh, but we do. Our shoes are in the shoe lockers, remember?"

Of course Kagami knew it, she just had not thought of it. Her thoughts were distracted, by a distraction named Kusakabe. "Still, we can't go outside wearing only this!"

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Misao asked.

"Uh … spend the night in the closet …?"

"As much as I'd like to sleep with you, that would be really uncomfortable."

"Misao! About that … sleeping with me – what do you exactly mean by –"

And just as Kagami remembered what she had originally wanted to talk about with Misao, she was interrupted.

Both of them jolted as there was a bright flash of light.

Kuroi-sensei was standing in the hallway, snapping another photo with her cell phone.

"I can't wait to hear the explanation!" Kuroi-sensei exclaimed, and burst into laughter.

* * *

Bah, this is not a very good chapter. Adequate, at best. Originally, they started making out in the closet, but that came out even worse, so rewrote the end. Besides, this is rated T.

I did consider having them stuck in a "virtual closet". But since this story already had quite out-of-the-closet Tsukakona, it would be strange to see another pair not being able to admit their orientation. And a literal closet is funnier.

Now, Kagami's misunderstanding in class was interesting. Misao was speaking in Japanese. So, of course, I had to imagine the words in Japanese and how it would look when she spoke, and in which way it could be misunderstood. It's totally different in English or in Finnish.

It wasn't Hougaku Tea Time from K-On! practicing in there. They would have made an appearance if it had been them! :) But they go to a totally different school, it's in another town, and besides it sort of happens a few years after Lucky Star. Not that I couldn't write a crossover some day.


	9. A Stroke of Terror

**A Stroke of Luck, Chapter 9: A Stroke of Terror**

Okay, so this is the 12th MLSF Challenge Entry as well as a new chapter for this story.

Warning: the story takes a darker turn, and this is likely to be the last chapter as well.

UPDATE: THIS CHAPTER NEVER HAPPENED! Since everyone (me included, now) hated this chapter, I've decided this is just a nightmare or something. The next chapter returns back to the real story.

So you can freely skip this one click on to the next chapter. :D

* * *

Kagami rested her head onto the desk. Last night had been a nightmare. At least Kuroi-sensei promised not to tell anyone and delete the pictures, and it even looked like she had believed their explanation. She had left her cell phone in the classroom, and since she had not answered their calls, her parents had called the police. When she finally got home, her parents had scolded her for almost an hour. And she had to do her homework as well, so she had gotten no sleep at all.

And then she heard a piercing voice yelling, "Yo, Hiiragi! Rise and shine!"

"Misao … not now. Please, give me this little moment of rest before the teacher arrives …"

Someone jumped her from behind, wrapped her arms around her, and pressed her cheek on hers. The same piercing voice chirped, "You called me Misao!"

While being glomped by Misao felt nice, this was not the time and the place, so Kagami tried to pry Misao's hands off of her. "I said, not now!"

"Aww, Hiiragi is so cold …"

Groaning and grunting, Kagami straightened herself, and muttered, "Didn't you get scolded at all? And why are you so damn cheerful after last night?"

"The thing is –"

Misao never had a chance to explain what the thing was, because at that moment, the teacher entered the class. At the corner of her eye, Kagami noticed Ayano looking at them. She had a weird expression … but she didn't have the time to think of it now, because the teacher was yelling "Class Rep!" and slowly Kagami realized that she was the class rep and that the teacher was yelling at her.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami spent the entire school day in a haze. She did remember she had lunch in Tsukasa's class, Misao and Ayano accompanying her, but she was half-asleep all the time and didn't remember what they had talked about.

She woke up as the bell rang at the end of the last class. She had actually fallen asleep in class – something she almost never did. At least, she now felt more awake. She yawned, stretched her arms, and noticed both Misao and Ayano looking at her. It looked like all the other students had already left.

Misao was chuckling softly, while Ayano again had that strange expression.

"Good morning, Hiiragi! Did you have nice dreams? I hope they weren't wet dreams, ha ha ha!"

Ayano looked puzzled – she looked at Misao, and then back at Kagami.

She drew a deep breath, and said, "I don't understand. Why has Misao been hugging you all the day? Since when did you two become best friends?"

Kagami opened her mouth, but the words got stuck into her mouth, as she realized that Misao wouldn't keep it a secret. She wouldn't keep _anything_ a secret! Desperately, Kagami tried to shout for Misao to stop, but it was too late already.

"Nah … we aren't friends. We are lovers! I love Hiiragi and she loves me!" Misao announced proudly.

Two or three seconds passed. One could almost see a "Dot …. dot … dot …" bubble above Ayano.

Only at this point, Misao noticed Ayano's weird expression and realized she had just made a huge mistake. Now, it was an expression she had seen before – once or twice. And the results had always been painful. Even leaving permanent scars. She knew they still had a second or two before it would start.

"Oh, shit," Misao huffed. "W-what?" Kagami gasped.

Misao grabbed Kagami's hand, and started running. The chair clattered onto the floor as Kagami was literally flying through the air, dragged by Misao.

"She's going ballistic!" Misao yelled.

Kagami had to start using her feet, because otherwise she would have been dragged along the floor after Misao. Her grip on Kagami's wrist was like iron, and her strength seemed superhuman. Kagami caught a glimpse of Misao's face, and saw that she had turned pale and her eyes were wide open in terror. This was not some joke; something serious was about to happen.

Misao turned around a corner, then another, pushed Kagami into an embrasure, and jammed herself into the same niche. "Sssh!" she hissed.

"What the hell is this –"

"Sssssshhhh!" Misao hissed again, spraying Kagami with a few drops of spittle.

Kagami lowered her voice into a whisper. "What is this? Why are we running away? I left my bag in the class."

"It's Ayano. For some reason, she got angry."

"Can't we just talk to her?"

"No, no. When she gets angry, you can't talk to her. You can't do anything. She's … well … take a dragon. And a Tasmanian devil. And, and … Taiga Aisaka from T*radora. And multiply them by billion. And then you have a faint idea of what she's like when angry. There's still a scar in my leg. Should I show it to you?"

"Y-yes, but not now –" Kagami snapped her mouth shut because they heard footsteps.

They both held their breath. Misao pushed herself against Kagami, trying to hide herself from the view, and hoping that whoever was walking along this corridor wouldn't notice them.

The footsteps stopped nearby. Both girls held their breath. Kagami couldn't see anything because her face was squeezed against the corner by Misao's head.

Then, they heard a familiar voice. "How bold, Kagamin, making out with Kusakabe at school! Well, I'm not jealous anymore, so please, feel free to keep going. May I take photos?"

They turned to look and saw Konata fiddling with her cell phone, trying to find the camera function. "Ssssshh!" both Kagami and Misao hissed. Then they heard someone running, and froze in terror.

Konata turned her head. "Oh, hi, Minegishi! What's–"

Konata was cut short as Ayano pushed her with both hands. Konata flew through the air, landed onto the floor with a heavy thud, and slid along the floor for several feet. Her cell phone flew from her hand, crashed onto the floor as well, and went into pieces.

Misao, with her fast reactions, made use of the split-second distraction Konata had provided, and yanked Kagami after her as she took off again.

Kagami had caught a glimpse of Ayano's face. She had a terrible frown on her face, which was blushing bright red, and her narrowed eyes – red as well. As if they were on fire. _"Is she crying?"_

"Wait, wait! We can't just run away. Is Konata okay? –"

"She's not after Konata – we _must_ run! Trust me!" Misao shouted, and slammed her palm onto the elevator button. Fortunately they had found the elevator, and it even was on this floor, and the door slid open.

Misao threw Kagami in, jumped inside after her, and pushed some buttons. There were a few seconds of horror as they saw Ayano running towards them – and just before she reached the elevator door, it closed. They heard a few loud bangs as Ayano smashed or kicked at the doors.

They leaned on the walls and tried to catch their breath as the elevator started to descend.

"Misao, why is she so angry?"

"I don't know!"

"Idiot! Did you forget what you said?"

"Umm … oh. I said we two are lovers. But why would she –"

The gears started to turn in Misao's head, and she actually thought about it. Yes, why did Ayano get angry? It didn't make sense. Especially when – Misao remembered a discussion they had last year.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Shopping? Sure," Misao said absent-mindedly – she was concentrating to get a meatball into her mouth without letting any it slip from her chopsticks. A triumph! She managed to do it! While chewing the tasty meatball, she remembered something.

"Yo, Ayano, isn't that the fourth time this week we are hanging together after school? Yesterday, you even waited for my club activities to finish. Do you like me so much you always want to be with me? Maybe you _like_ me, if you know what I mean, ha ha!" Misao said jokingly, and winked an eye.

She got to enjoy the sight of blushing Ayano – that didn't happen often.

"Oh! It's just, well – I – usually I'm very busy! It's just that, umm … my boyfriend is busy this week!"

Misao inhaled some of her meatball, and had a fit of coughing before she could comment on that. "Oh, so you have a boyfriend! What's he like?"

"Oh, you know, just … usual. He's in … high school. Actually, I think he was able to go out with me tonight after all. Sorry, we must hang together some other time."

"Okay. You two have fun. Not _too_ fun, ha ha!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"I just remembered when she told me about her boyfriend the first time," Misao muttered, scratching her head. "It was … somehow odd."

"I heard about a boyfriend, but I never saw him. Maybe she didn't –"

Misao shook her head and sighed deeply. "Crap."

"W-what?" Kagami gasped.

"Heck, I don't understand this! … I think … the only thing I understand is that we never even kissed!"

Kagami's jaw fell open. "W-wha –"

She was cut short as Misao jumped at her, and pushed her lips onto Kagami's. And not only her lips – she showed her tongue inside her mouth as well.

Kagami's knees buckled, but she didn't pull away. This was something she had wanted to do so badly for a while now, but she didn't know how to start. So it was a huge relief that Misao was the active one. So, despite the situation, she responded passionately. Their tongues twined together and Kagami squeezed herself tightly against Misao, and enjoying her taste, scent, warmth and the tingling feeling when their lips and tongues danced with each other.

It lasted just for a few seconds, before the elevator started to slow down.

As the elevator came into a stop, Misao reluctantly released Kagami's lips.

"Oh, wow, Hiiragi! That was really something! I – crap! It won't take her long to find the stairs! We've got to run!"

There was a "ping" sound and the elevator doors opened. Fortunately there was no sight of Ayano just yet, but they could hear someone running downstairs – and fast.

The few students in the hallway got out of the way as they dashed through. All that training proved its worth – Ayano was not catching up with them for now.

"Where can we go?" Kagami huffed.

"I have no idea! Should we go to the" – Misao drew a couple of breaths – "teacher's lounge? Maybe the teachers – no, no, we can't. They are completely innocent!"

"Let's hide somewhere … in the gym?"

"No! It has weights and all sorts of dangerous things – if she finds us there –"

They heard Ayano's footsteps – she was in some nearby corridor, taking a few running steps, then stopping once in a while, obviously looking for them.

Kagami opened the nearest door, pushed Misao in, and followed her, pulled the door close, trying not to make noise. Thankfully, the door was of the sort that could be locked from the inside, so she did that and sat down onto the floor to rest. Misao sat down beside her. "It'll take some time before she finds us … and the locked door … I hope she calms down."

"How long does this last, usually?"

"Until she has drawn blood …"

Kagami glared at Misao, but it didn't look like she was joking. "Hey, why are you pulling your skirt up? This is not the time –"

"Look at this."

And Kagami looked. In fact, she stared. Misao was wearing rather skimpy, laced, pink panties.

Kagami gulped, and whispered, in a considerably more husky voice than before, "Uh, I don't think that color suits you. Your skin is so tanned …"

Misao tried her best to hold back her laughter. "I didn't mean my panties! Look at this scar I have. This was done by Ayano."

"Oh."

True enough, there was a long, white scar in Misao's inner thigh.

"This is from the last time Ayano got really angry. Not that I can blame her. Oh, how embarrassing it was. You see, we both were around 12 or 13 years old and – oh, crap!" Misao exclaimed, before quite finishing her story.

"What is it again?"

"This is the library! There's another entrance on the other side!"

Kagami looked around. Indeed, they were in the library. A few students were there, staring at them and Misao's panties.

"Cover yourself!" Kagami groaned. "Everyone's looking at us!"

"Oh, hello, folks!" Misao exclaimed. "We're just … umm … never mind. Just ignore us!"

Everyone flinched when there was a great bang. Someone had just hit the metal door behind them – so hard that there was now a large bump on it.

Kagami and Misao jumped up and started running towards the other door, knocking a few chairs and a table over. Some of the students hid under the tables because they thought that there was an earthquake going on. That would have been one way to describe it. Whoever was hitting the locked door seemed to have superhuman strength, because by now the door was already coming off of its hinges.

"How is she able to do that!" Kagami gasped.

"Oh, Ayano has a black belt in jūjutsu."

"Great. Just great."

They bumped into each other as they both tried to get the door open. Frantically, Kagami pushed Misao aside, turned the handle, and pulled with all her might.

"Hey, Hiiragi –"

"This door is locked too!"

"But, Hiiragi, –"

"Is there a third exit somewhere!"

"Kagami!" Misao yelled.

Kagami stopped struggling with the door and turned to look at Misao. Despite the situation, she couldn't help smiling at her warmly. Was this the first time she had called her Kagami? "That's … okay. Just don't call me 'Kagamin'. Or 'Kagami-sama' –"

"You need to push. Not pull," Misao interrupted.

"Oh, right."

As the mystery of the door was now solved, they rushed out and into the corridor. Kagami was familiar with the school, at least much more familiar than Misao or Konata, but under this stress she couldn't tell for certain where they were. They heard screams from the library behind them – Ayano had possibly already broken through the door – and there wasn't a lot of time to decide.

"This way!" Kagami yelled, grabbed Misao's hand, and started running.

They ran along a long corridor, with several doors on both sides of them, turned a corner – and ended up in a dead end.

"That is the auditorium … in the East Wing!" Kagami gasped.

Misao looked around as if she had never seen this place before. "We had an auditorium?"

"Well, for some reason we don't come here often … but the entrance exams were here, can't you remember? But this place is a dead end! We got to –"

"Entrance exams!" Misao gasped, and leaned on Kagami, as she got another flashback.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"I'm dead beat!" Misao announced, and, with some dramatic exaggeration, collapsed onto the table on top of the books, and closed her eyes.

"No, you aren't!" Ayano yelled, and actually slapped the top of Misao's head, and not too gently.

For a dead beat person, Misao sure recovered quickly. "Va – va – what are you doing?"

"You are not dead beat. You are not even tired! We have only crammed for one hour! One – single – hour! I'm not going to let you rest. You promised you would study for the entrance exams with me this week. The entire week!"

Misao looked at Ayano with her mouth open. Usually Ayano tolerated her slacking off. But Ayano wasn't really angry at her either. That would have meant a lot _more_ pain. Misao couldn't think of anything to say, so she just kept staring.

"We are both getting into Ryōō High. I will make sure of it!" Ayano exclaimed.

She looked serious. Far too serious for Misao's comfort. But even Misao knew she was right. Yes, they should work hard, and they should study.

"It's so tiresome –" Misao started, but was interrupted.

"We will study six hours today! No objections. But … I'll bake cookies after we have studied a full six hours, okay?"

Misao gave her a weak smile, and grumbled, "… all right then. I guess I love your cookie …"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

At that time, Misao had not quite gotten it – why Ayano had giggled so nervously and blushed at that. But now, it all started to come clear.

"Hiiragi, I think I know why she got so –" she screamed in terror as she saw Ayano walking into view from around the corner.

Kagami moved in to intercept Ayano as she rushed forward, her eyes blazing.

"Minegishi, wait! We can talk about – uuf!" Kagami was cut short as Ayano closed on in with her and kicked her into the groin. She doubled over in pain, got Ayano's knee into her jaw, and then fell forward, smacking her head onto the floor. Everything went dark as she was knocked out.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami struggled to get her eyes open. She realized they had been glued shut by something warm, thick and sticky. It was her own blood. There was a pulsating throb of pain in her head, and a gut-wrenching ache in her groin. Her jaw was also hurting – actually, she was hurting all over.

Weakly, she rolled around on the floor, too dizzy to get up, and then she saw Ayano and Misao. At this point Kagami realized she had been unconscious for only a moment.

Despite her athleticism, Misao had been no match to enraged Ayano, who was now sitting on top of Misao. Ayano had her hands around Misao's throat, and was both strangling her and banging her head onto the floor. "You – were – mine! You – traitor!" she screamed, and at each word, she banged Misao's head again.

"Stop, Ayano! Please!" Kagami yelled. The effort sent another jolt of pain through her body, and she couldn't help a groan escaping from her lips.

Thankfully, Ayano's hands slipped from around struggling and flailing Misao's throat, and Misao made a terrifying, wheezing gasp of air. Her face had already turned blue.

Ayano lifted her left hand, balled it into a fist, and swung it down, hitting Misao's face with all her might. Misao's entire body was jerked, her head was swung to the side, and blood gushed out onto the floor. She coughed and spat two teeth out of her mouth.

The sight of Misao's teeth, brilliant white against her crimson red blood, finally made Ayano come to her senses.

Her jaw twitched, she rolled off of Misao, and curled into a sobbing and crying ball onto the floor.

Kagami gasped and gulped, but she couldn't stop the tears from coming. She started to cry as well, while crawling towards Misao. She didn't make it before the world turned dark again. Last thing she heard were the sirens.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

It was a gray, dark and rainy day. A day Kagami would never forget.

Two or three days had passed. Kagami woke up in a hospital, and nobody told her anything. Her mother and father had visited her, but they didn't tell her anything either, except "try to rest and recuperate. We will talk about it later."

Nobody told her where Misao – or Ayano – were.

Finally, her parents came, and she was released from the hospital. She had never seen her parents like this: they both looked very serious. Kagami didn't dare to ask them anything. Besides, they were driving through the rain, towards the school, so she would hear about it soon enough. Maybe too soon. Her heart was aching, as if she instinctively knew that what was to come. It was an ache that would never go away.

Silently, they walked through the empty corridors – it was Saturday afternoon, and the school was mostly empty.

Misao's parents – and her coach – were standing in the hallway outside the principal's office. At this point, the ache in Kagami's heart turned into a pain, as she saw their expressions. Stern, strict, and serious. _"No, no, don't take my Misao away from me!" _she wanted to scream, but the words just wouldn't come out.

She had to lean onto the door frame when she saw Misao inside principal's office. She looked terrible, of course. Like someone who had been in a serious car accident. Her face was half covered with bandages; her right cheek and right eye were both swollen and black.

Her eyes reflected the desperation and pain in her own, and it was not due to her injuries. Kagami started to realize what would happen. Their parents knew. Everyone knew. And it was something this country and its people do not accept.

"Kagam – Hiiragi-san …" Misao said quietly. "I'm switching schools. Ayano has been expelled for a while, but she isn't going to be prosecuted … I think she'll switch schools as well. And I'm moving to Kyoto today, and, after the finals, to the United States. I have a sports scholarship … my parents and I had a long talk … and this is for the best …"

Kagami looked at her own parents, then at Misao's parents, then at her coach. _"No, no! You can't understand! We love each other!"_ she screamed, but no sound came out.

With a gigantic effort, Kagami calmed herself down, and asked – as if she didn't care – "Is this what you want, Kusakabe?"

Kagami didn't really need to hear an answer, whatever it would be. Because Misao's eyes told her the truth. _"Never. I love you, Kagami. I love you and I always want to be with you."_

What Misao said aloud was, "Yes. Coach says I'm really talented and I have a chance at Japanese championships … and even at Olympic games later. I'm already in the list of Olympic trainees … coach says I can't let this incident to hold me back."

Only because Kagami didn't want to break down in front of all these people she could remain in control. Also, she tried to be strong for Misao's sake. "I understand. Can I have a moment alone with Kusakabe?"

"We talked about it, and we don't think that would be a good idea at this point," her coach said.

"I see. Well … good luck to you, Kusakabe. I'm sorry about all the trouble. And … I hope Minegishi will be okay. I … wouldn't blame her. It was our … my fault as well."

So they could not touch again. Not kiss again. Not to say those words they wanted to say to each other. All they could do was to look, look into each others' eyes. Neither of them was crying, because there was no time to waste. So Kagami and Misao looked at each other's eyes for as long as they could, before the door closed in between them.

For the entire drive back home, Kagami was still able to stay cool and in control. Having half of your heart ripped from your chest actually makes you numb, Kagami realized.

Even when she got back into her own room, she didn't collapse. She simply sat at her desk and started looking at schoolwork. She knew that her life wasn't over, even if she felt like that now. For Misao's sake, she would carry on. Maybe they would see each other again some day. She guessed she would not be able to call her or even to write to her – the adults would make sure of that. Maybe they would be able to utilize the Internet. Or, not. Misao was not exactly good with computers.

To her surprise, she saw that both Tsukasa's and Konata's notes from the past few days were on her desk.

There was a whisper at the door, "Onee-chan?"

"Yeah, come in."

Kagami turned around in her chair and saw both Tsukasa and Konata entering. Both looked unusually serious, and obviously worried.

Tsukasa stared at the ground, and said quietly, "Umm … Konata and me … we are a pair now. Like … we make out and kiss and stuff … I guess we can't tell anyone but you."

Kagami laughed at the irony. It wasn't a happy laughter, but at least she was still able to laugh. "Congratulations – no, I didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm … slightly happy … when my sister and my best friend are happy."

"I have enough love for both of you!" Konata announced. "Tsukasa says she wouldn't mind, if you want to –"

"No, thanks. I've had enough … love. For a while. But … I'll consider it, okay?"

Tsukasa and Konata hugged her, before leaving downstairs, to cook the dinner.

"_Next Summer Olympics … 2012."_

Without Kagami weighing her down, Misao would definitely make it to the Olympics.

"I'll graduate before that. And she will be free afterwards … maybe I can travel to England," Kagami muttered.

* * *

The challenge theme was "Two characters are running away together for a reason of your choice."


	10. A Stroke of Faith

**A Stroke of Luck, Chapter 10: A Stroke of Faith**

Okay, so this is the 15th MLSF Challenge Entry as well as a new chapter for this story. The theme this time is **sports**.

Since everybody hated the last chapter, I'll make things right. With a terrible cliché. But, heck, the same trick has been used countless times in TV. Not even just in soap operas. So: 9th CHAPTER NEVER HAPPENED!

* * *

Kagami suddenly felt a _sharp_ pain on her head. Her eyes blinked open and she lifted her head from the table. "Hiiragi! I'm working here so don't you dare to sleep!" Kuroi-sensei bellowed at her. She was holding a heavy wooden ruler, which had just made a painful contact on the top of her head.

"Yes, sensei! I'm sorry, sensei!" Kagami gasped. She was swallowing her tears, not because of the pain but because that nightmare had been one of the worst ever. But as she turned her head she saw Misao. Nobody had taken her away. And Ayano was also there, looking as friendly and nice as ever; she smiled at Kagami when their eyes met. Misao had dark bags under her eyes, her head was nodding, and she was drooling at the corner of her mouth – she was also battling against the "demons of sleep" as Konata would have said. But Kagami was relieved because Misao seemed to still have both of her fangs left. This confirmed that it had just been a really bad dream.

"Honestly, this isn't like you at all," Kuroi-sensei added. Then, she grinned at Kagami. "Although the last night was not like you either –"

Kagami was about to panic and had a fit of coughing. Fortunately sensei didn't push ahead with _that_ subject. Instead, she continued her lecture about Commodore Perry and his Black Ships, walking around the classroom and making sure nobody else was sleeping.

Both she and Misao were too tired to do anything that day, so they just said goodbye after school and went to their homes. Besides, Kagami's parents had not been pleased when she came home way too late yesterday.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next day, several lectures were replaced by preparations for the upcoming Sports Festival. Kagami was busy all morning, having a meeting with the other class reps about the preparations. Misao had volunteered to handle the assignments, that is, which students in her class would compete in which events. Kagami really didn't have enough time to think about it so she just let her do it.

Finally it was lunchtime and Kagami dragged herself to Tsukasa's class to have lunch with her. And Konata. Misao and Ayano followed suit. Lately they had also began to have their lunches in the other class.

"Sports festival … my favorite!" Misao announced. She had just opened her lunch box at the same time, so they weren't quite sure whether she referred to meatballs or the sports festival.

Konata glared at her from under her brow, took a bite of the Choko Koronet, and muttered, "But it's so tiresome … I wish we only did the Folk Dance."

"Why the Folk Dance?" Tsukasa asked, smiling when she thought about dancing with Kona-chan.

"That often leads to event scenes," Konata explained, and winked an eye at Tsukasa, who blushed. Kagami glared at them. Lately those two had spent a lot of time together in Tsukasa's room. With the door locked. She reminded herself to grill Tsukasa about it later. Were those two having "event scenes" together? That was something Kagami was not getting. Yeah, no love for poor old tsundere. Had Misao really confessed to her? She had not been too clear about it. Also, she wasn't exactly doing anything to show that she … liked her. Maybe she had just been joking.

Kagami turned her glare to said person. Currently Misao was deeply concentrated in stuffing herself with meatballs and didn't even seem to notice Kagami. She sighed deeply and picked at her lunch. Today it had been her turn to make their lunch boxes, so it wasn't very appetizing.

"Yo, Hiiragi! Open your mouth!" Misao chirped. Kagami raised her eyes and saw that Misao was pushing a meatball at her face. Immediately, she blushed, and stuttered, "W-why? I'm not hungry …"

"Aww, Kagamin … your heart is so cold. Misakichi offers a lovey-dovey meatball and you refuse!" Konata gasped.

Kagami's blush deepened by a few degrees. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth. But just before the meatball reached her mouth, it slipped from Misao's chopsticks and rolled down the floor. "Whoa!" Misao yelped, and quickly snatched the meatball into her fingers. "Umm … do you believe in the three-second rule?"

"No! I won't eat that meatball!" Kagami groaned.

Misao sighed and looked down at her lunch box. "But I only have three left …"

"Never mind, I said I'm not hungry," Kagami claimed, but with a perfect timing, her stomach rumbled. Misao, Tsukasa and Konata didn't hesitate laughing at her, while Miyuki and Ayano politely tried to hide their smiles.

"… but I'm still not eating that meatball! Would you trade one for my piece of grilled salmon?"

Misao peeked into Kagami's lunch box. "No, I don't like grilled salmon. Besides, that looks a bit bland."

Kagami looked at Tsukasa. She smiled apologetically and confirmed, "Sorry, sis … but it is bland. Didn't you season it with lemon juice and pepper?"

"No, just salt …" Kagami muttered.

"But, but, the rice is good!" Tsukasa quickly added. "Though, you forgot to add an umeboshi –"

"You forgot the love! Lunch box should be made with love," Konata summarized it.

"So I'm just a woman with no love …" Kagami muttered.

Quietly, they all got back to eating. Kagami flinched as Misao suddenly whispered into her ear, "We shall see about that …"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

It was nice that the regular classes had been reduced, but for Kagami the preparation days had not exactly been easy. Since Misao also had training every day after school, they had not had time to get together, except for lunch. And both had been really tired at Sunday, so they had just talked over in the phone instead of meeting.

Finally it was the morning of the day of Sports Festival. Kagami was already at the sports field, looking for Misao. Soon enough, she heard her bright voice calling for her. "Hiiragi! Should we practice the three-legged race a bit before?"

"What three-legged race?" was the obvious question for Kagami.

"Oh, did I forgot to tell you? I signed us up for it!" Misao announced.

Kagami tried not to look happy. Misao should not do such things before asking her … even if it was okay with Kagami. Of course, it was, but that was beside the point.

"Okay, but you should have asked me first," Kagami said. "And I made a bet – I mean, uh, I wanted our class to win!"

"We two are also in cavalry battle with Ayano and –"

Kagami snatched the list from Misao and read it through. "And I'm in bread-eating contest?" she muttered, blushing slightly.

"But you always do the bread-eating contest!" Misao noted.

"Yeah, okay. But you aren't in 100-meters dash? Nor in long jump? Looks like you chose everything but the events which you would have won easily."

"In Sports Festival I want to have fun, not to compete," Misao explained. "I did sign us up for the relay."

Well, at least they would spend most of the day together. Not that they could have a serious talk – would Misao even be interested in serious talk? – and they would not be able to … Kagami stopped this line of thought before she would have started to blush. This was not the time to think about _that_! They both were still just high school kids. Not adults.

Misao looked at her with mischievous expression. As if she knew what she was thinking. "Hiiragi, are you thinking the same as I…?"

"No!" Kagami immediately denied it – without even asking what Misao _was_ thinking of.

Misao guffawed. "You really are a tsundere, just like the midget always says."

Kagami cleared her throat, and quickly changed the subject. "Anyway! We were talking about training … three-legged race? Yeah, maybe we should train –"

She didn't finish the sentence because of the sudden loud noise. Of Kuroi-sensei shouting to her homeroom class, 3-B nearby. "Listen up! Don't think this is just a game! We _have_ to win! Especially class 3-C! We must winclass 3-C, no matter what!"

Misao remembered something and turned to Kagami. "Did you also say you made a bet?"

"No, I mean, it was not like that. I made a bet with Konata … if we win, she won't copy my homework for two weeks."

"What happens if class 3-C wins?"

Kagami gulped. "I'd … rather not talk about it. Let's just say we have to win."

"If we win, I will dance with you!" Misao exclaimed.

"You mean the folk dance?"

"No, the horizontal mambo." Misao held back her laughter as long as she could as Kagami's face changed color. It was always a sight she enjoyed.

"A-are you serious?" Kagami finally gasped.

"Not really –" Misao's smile froze and she took a step backwards because now Kagami looked _scary_. "O-of course I meant the folk dance! I know I have great balance and all, but when it comes to dancing … I feel like I had two left feet or something. So I've always skipped the folk dance."

"Very well. If we win, you _will_ dance with me. And if we don't – no, I still don't want to even think about it!"

"In that case we shall win."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Yeah, all right," Sakuraba-sensei muttered into the microphone. Somehow she had ended up as the Executive Chairwoman of the Sports Fest Committee. Probably because she had been half-asleep at the meeting, and just as they were asking for a volunteer she had stretched her numb arm.

"Just … do your stuff. I mean, do your best. May the best class win – I mean, it's more important to do your best than win. Or whatever."

Sakuraba-sensei sighed deeply, which caused a squeal of feedback to echo around the field, and slouched away from the microphone.

Everybody stood in stunned silence for a moment, before the cavalry battle was announced and they started to prepare themselves.

"Who's going to be on top?" Konata asked. "I mean, two must carry one of us. Let's have a staring contest and the one who wins –"

"Kona-chan! That's not fair!" Tsukasa protested. "You know we can't win you in a staring contest."

"Rock, paper, scissors, then?"

Tsukasa sighed. She knew she was really bad with that game as well. But, she didn't have any other suggestions, so they prepared for rock, paper, and scissors.

"Okay? One, two, three!" Konata said, and put down her hand with two fingers in a V position. Miyuki showed a flat palm … and two seconds after that, Tsukasa put her own palm down.

"Sorry, I was late!" Tsukasa gasped.

"And you lost," Konata noted. "So, you two are going to carry me. Let's kick their ass!"

Miyuki realized there would be a structural flaw in this arrangement, but she didn't say anything. She and Tsukasa crouched down, and Konata sat down onto their shoulders. As they got up, Konata almost fell off immediately because Miyuki's shoulder was naturally higher than Tsukasa's.

"Whoa! Tsukasa, could you raise your shoulder a bit?"

Obediently, Tsukasa stood on her tiptoes. Their human pyramid wavered as they started advancing – towards their opponents who happened to be Kagami, Ayano, and Misao.

Somehow Misao had beaten both Kagami and Ayano in rock, paper, and scissors, and was now sitting on their shoulders. They had less height difference than their adversaries and seemed much more balanced. Kagami was blushing because she wasn't used to this kind of body contact.

"Go to the right! To the right!" Konata yelled. Tsukasa, cold sweat on her brow due to the exertion, started moving left, unbalancing them even more. "The other right! The other right!" Konata screamed.

"Izumi-san, wouldn't it be easier if – whoa –" Miyuki didn't have time to finish her sentence, because they had started to fall. Quickly, she took several steps to the right – this time Tsukasa was going to the _right_ right direction, and managed to keep them standing, for now.

"Ayano! Hiiragi! Attack! Attack!" Misao commanded.

"I don't want to attack them!" Kagami groaned.

"They are a bit scary …" Ayano muttered.

"I want to see the squirt fall. She tried to hit on _my_ Hiiragi!" Misao yelled.

Kagami opened her mouth, but she forgot what she was about to say when the girls carrying Konata rushed forward. But they were rather falling down than attacking. Kagami and Misao simply took a few steps back, and Konata's pyramid fell. Miyuki's ample bosom cushioned Konata's fall, while Tsukasa fell flat on her face.

Thankfully, the battle was being fought on the lawn and nobody was injured.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Come to think of it … you chose all the events where we have to, uh, touch," Kagami muttered.

A few other events had passed, some of them won by Kagami's and some by Konata's class. Now, they were sitting on a bench and tying their legs together. More specifically, Kagami was tying her left ankle to Misao's right ankle. At first, Misao had offered Kagami her left leg as well but they quickly realized it wouldn't work.

Misao grinned, and replied, "Oh, really?"

Kagami glared at Misao with some suspicion. Had she really done that in purpose? Misao was anything but a scheming person or someone who planned much of anything. Or maybe she had done this only to enjoy Kagami's embarrassment. Unlike her little sister, Kagami didn't get touched or hugged by others. She had some kind of an aura which seemed to keep people away. The only ones, besides Tsukasa, who did touch her were Konata … and Misao. Misao had always had the habit of slapping her hand on Kagami's shoulder or coming to her side so that their arms or sides touched. _"And I never noticed –"_

Kagami's thoughts were interrupted when Misao nudged her. "Wake up, it's almost the time."

"We didn't have time to train after all," Kagami muttered. Somewhat hesitant, she stood up and took a step. Misao moved her leg at the same time, and they took another step with their free legs. And then another with their tied feet.

"Do we need to count?" Kagami asked.

"Nah, I think it's better if we don't … you know math is not my strongest subject."

Hobbling forward, they joined the others at the start line. One of the pairs was Konata and Tsukasa. At a bang of the gun, they took a step – and fell down immediately, because Tsukasa had started with the wrong foot. Kagami and Misao, on the other hand, worked in perfect synch, and quickly pulled away from the others.

"Yeaah! Go, Kagami! Go, Misa-chan!" Ayano shouted from the audience.

They reached the finish line way ahead of everyone else.

"We … won …" Kagami huffed. For the moment, it was as if they were in their own world, lying on the grass together, and catching their breath, while watching the clouds glide past.

"Umm, Hiiragi … I can open this knot."

"I'm okay with it," Kagami whispered.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

With everyone focused on the dance, Kagami and Misao had a chance to slip away unnoticed. They walked around a corner and sat down on the steps at the back door of the school. Here, they could still hear the folk dance music playing.

Kagami cleared her throat, and muttered, "So …"

"So, we won!" Misao chirped. "How much did you bet?"

Kagami sighed. So Misao wanted to talk about anything but the important things. "Did you forget already? My bet was not for money."

"Well, I made a bet with Kuroi-sensei. Got 10000 yen."

"That's not even legal!" Kagami groaned. "Besides … can't we just talk about … umm, you know …"

Kagami's voice broke down and she felt her cheeks turning red once again. She could barely look at Misao.

"Talk …" Misao muttered. "I'm not too good at talking. Not about these things. Can't we just live?"

"L-live?"

"This is our life. Let's enjoy it while it lasts! 'cause, you are going to some fancy university, and me, well, I'll be lucky if I get to any place –"

Kagami felt a bang of pain in her chest. Maybe Misao was right … maybe there was no future for them. They would be separated, get married, have children, and lead ordinary lives. Kagami's jaw twitched and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, hey!" Misao yelled, wrapped an arm around Kagami's shoulder, and crept closer. "I didn't mean that everything will end just like that! It won't! I won't allow it!"

Kagami rubbed her eyes and stood up. "So, let's dance."

"Uh, I hoped you had forgotten about that …" Misao muttered. Kagami grabbed her hand and, hesitantly, she stood up.

"You should know me better."

Kagami's cheeks were burning but she wrapped an arm around Misao's waist and twirled her around.

"Is this really danced this way?" Indeed, a folk dance – "Turkey on a Stick" – was so far removed from a waltz that even Misao recognized the difference.

"No …" Kagami whispered, and pulled her closer. They mostly just swayed back and forth. Misao had told the truth about her lack of dancing ability, so after Kagami's foot had been stepped on a couple of times, she stopped trying to actually dance with her.

The music quieted down and then it was cut off.

"Oh well. I don't like dancing anyway," Misao muttered. What she _did_ seem to like was being close to Kagami, since she didn't let go but instead wrapped her arms tighter around her. "So warm …" she whispered.

Kagami was now as red as a tomato, because she knew what would happen next. She was too nervous to act, though. Besides, she still wasn't quite sure what Misao wanted. "Mi-Misao … shouldn't we, uh … I mean … we have never … you know …"

"Sure."

"B-but … is this really the place … or the time –"

She lifted her eyes and saw that Misao had closed hers. And that she was puckering her lips, waiting for hers.

* * *

Damn, this was hard to write! I thought I could never finish it. I didn't, actually. This time I just don't tell you that I didn't finish :D (Oops, I think I just did.)

At the beginning, Kuroi-sensei was referring to the events in Chapter 8, which did happen.

I still didn't want to remove 9th chapter it because it's one of the challenge entries, besides, I've got plenty of _other_ crap I haven't removed yet…


	11. A Stroke of Love

**A Stroke of Luck, Chapter 11: A Stroke of Love**

This is also the entry for the 16th Challenge on Mostly Lucky Star Forum. The theme this time was **Lemon or Fluff**.

* * *

Gently, Kagami pushed Misao away. "No. Not here," she whispered.

Misao's eyes popped open and she looked, well, disappointed. She held onto Kagami even tighter. "Hiiragi, if you keep teasing me like this, I can't guarantee what I will –"

"Sorry! But this is a public place. I don't feel comfortable … and I'm all sweaty and dirty … and it's my first kiss –"

"No, it isn't!"

Kagami was speechless for a moment. "No … that one doesn't count. I didn't do it willingly."

Before Misao said anything more about it, she quickly added, "And speaking of Konata, I fear she's hiding somewhere right now, with a camera in hand. In those bushes –" Kagami waved her hand at the nearby bushes.

Someone yelped in the aforementioned bushes. Kagami and Misao separated and turned around to glare at that direction.

There was a rustling sound, and Konata, blushing a bit, and holding a camera in hand, stood up in the bushes. "Wait!" she yelled, because Kagami looked like she was going to murder her. And _then_ do something nasty to her body afterwards. "It's not what you think! I can explain!"

"Sis, please don't kill Kona-chan!" came Tsukasa's voice from the next bush. Slowly, Tsukasa's fearful eyes rose from the bush, followed by the rest of her.

A third bush rustled, and brightly blushing Miyuki got up. "Sorry, Kagami-san, Kusakabe-san … I wasn't trying to spy on you –"

"And how exactly will you explain," Kagami growled at Konata.

"Umm … we just followed you two, because we were curious, and then we didn't want to interrupt you … and I-I wasn't going to sell the video to dad! Honestly!"

"_That_ was not the explanation I wanted," Kagami hissed, and approached Konata. "Give me that camera!"

"O-okay, Kagamin …"

Kagami snatched the camera from Konata, and, after asking her how it was done, erased the video she had taken. "Now, Konata –"

"Wait!" Konata gasped. "A-as an apology, please come to my place for a sleepover. You two can have Yu-chan's room. She's not home. And dad's not home either. Yu-chan is with dad and Yui and they are staying the night at Yui-neechan's house –"

Rest of Konata's words got stuck into her throat under Kagami's and Misao's glare.

"You want to offer us two a room?" Misao asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"Uh, yeah … I-I guess that you want some time alone."

Misao looked at Kagami, who said, "Are you seriously considering going there? Who knows how many cameras she has set up in the room!"

"No!" Konata gasped. "None! I would never do anything like that!"

Kagami glared at Konata, and noted, "Unless you would like to lose some teeth and have your entire skin covered in bruises."

Konata gulped. For a moment, she thought Kagami was serious. Or maybe she actually was. Quickly, she tried to convince the twin-tailed girl of her good intention.

"I mean it, Kagamin. I want to make up to you the things I did –"

"The things? As in, plural?" Kagami interrupted. "What _else_ have you done besides – the thing you did?"

Beads of sweat appeared on Konata's brow. "Nothing! Nothing, besides – you know – and, trying to video you just now … anyway! I want to give you two some privacy."

Misao turned to Kagami and said, "I don't like this. Can't we just go to a love hotel or something?"

Konata chuckled, and Kagami's face quickly changed color. "Certainly not! What would I tell to my parents? What would _you_ tell _your_ parents? … and why are we discussing … a place where we could, uh, make out all night?"

"Don't worry, sis, Kona-chan and I do it all the time and –" Tsukasa quickly closed her big mouth but the damage was already done.

"YOU DO WHAT WITH KONATA!" Kagami yelled.

"Ssh!" Konata hissed. "Do you want the entire school to hear us?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami could not understand how it ended up like this. But, somehow, after a heated discussion, here they were now. On a train, going to Izumi house – to have a sleepover. Tsukasa and Konata in one room, and Kagami and Misao in the other. With the purpose of making out. Having a first kiss. Not to have sex, though – Kagami certainly wasn't ready for anything like that and she hoped that Tsukasa wasn't either.

She had just closed her cell phone after calling her parents. No, she didn't mention the reason why they were having a sleepover. She just didn't tell them any reason. That wasn't lying, wasn't it? Kagami groaned and rubbed her temples with her palms.

Misao wrapped an arm around her waist, and whispered, "Do you have a headache, _darling_? Need a massage or something?"

"Don't call me that. Anything but that," Kagami muttered. "And move your hand away from there!"

"But it's nice that a girl has something to grab on –" at this point, Kagami pinched the back of Misao's hand and moved it away from her lower back region.

Kagami groaned again. "Honestly, why am I attracted to you, of all the people? You are just like Konata, only less of an otaku…"

Misao let out a great yawn and rested her head on Kagami's shoulder. "Wake me up when we get there."

Kagami sighed. How could she sleep at a time like this? When they were soon going to …

Thinking of it made Kagami blush possibly brighter than ever before. Quickly, she glanced around, but fortunately both Konata and Tsukasa had fallen asleep. To calm her nerves, she tried to visualize what would happen. It was one of the training practices in the athletics club. But this was not athletics, and she had a hard time even imagining what would happen. She could imagine what kissing would feel like, since Konata had stolen her first kiss. But anything else … would it feel the same like when … when she was touching herself?

"_No, no!"_ Kagami screamed in her mind. They would certainly not do _that_. It was way too soon for that.

Or was it?

"What'cha thinking, Hiiragi?" Misao whispered. She had opened her other eye slightly and had a mischievous smile on her lips.

Kagami almost screamed and bolted up from the bench. "N-nothing!" she gasped.

"Yeah, sure, nothing. I was thinking of 'nothing' too and that's why I couldn't sleep …"

"Could we discuss this in private?" Kagami groaned. Then she noticed that the next stop was theirs. "The next stop is ours," she sighed. She would have liked to have a bit more time to think things over, but this was it.

Kagami started shaking her sister and Konata awake.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata stretched her arms and yawned. "Sports festival is always so tiring. So, Kagami, Kusakabe – you go ahead and take a bath first. Me and Tsukasa fix something to eat."

"Me and Misao together?" Kagami gasped.

"Aww-right! Let's go, Hiiragi. The last one naked is rotten egg!" Misao yelled, and started pulling her shirt off.

"What? No! Stop that! And I'm not taking a bath with you!"

"Why not? We are soon going to sleep together naked anyway."

Tsukasa politely tried not to giggle, while Konata guffawed without restraint at Kagami's expression – and the color of her face.

Kagami kicked off her shoes, grabbed Misao's arm, dragged her into another room, and slammed the door close. She then grabbed Misao's shoulders and started lecturing. "First of all, we are not going to sleep together naked! I'm not ready for such things! And what comes to taking a bath together, I might have considered it if you weren't so obnoxious! Saying such things with my sister in there! I –"

Misao pushed a palm on Kagami's mouth. "Hiiragi … I'm sorry. I try to stop being obnoxious!"

"Mmph," Kagami commented. Misao removed her hand. "Okay, then. We can have a bath together. As long as you behave!" Kagami dictated, wagging a finger at Misao.

"Aye-aye, Kagami-sama!"

Kagami glared at Misao – this wasn't quite the answer she'd liked – but decided not to nag any more, for now.

Besides, Kagami heard the door creaking. She turned around, throwing a fierce glare at the intruder, assuming it was Konata. Unfortunately it was Tsukasa, trembling in her boots. Or, slippers, in this case. "S-sorry, sis … Konata went to wash the rice and told me to ask whether you two lovebirds are going to take the bath first or not …?"

"Yes we are," Kagami sighed. "… but you don't have to repeat Konata's words. And Misao, could you please wait until we are _in_ the bathroom!" she groaned at Misao, who was again taking her clothes off.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

While bathing with others was nothing new, this time Kagami felt much more nervous. Bathing with one you had confessed to … that was different. _"Wait, have I really even confessed to her?"_

"Yo, Hiiragi!"

"_No … I don't think I have said those words yet. It is so embarrassing … did Misao say it? No, she didn't. Though she has made it very clear …"_

"Hey! Are you just going to watch me?" Misao asked.

Kagami snapped into her senses and saw that Misao had taken her clothes off, apart from the underwear. And she was just about to slip her bra off. Kagami also realized she had only been standing there and staring at Misao all the time. "Oh! Sorry. I was just going to …" she gasped, and quickly started to remove her shirt, then her skirt.

Then, Kagami realized that Misao was now staring at her. "Don't stare!"

Misao grinned. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours!"

"You said you'll try to be serious!" Kagami groaned.

This time, Misao really looked serious. As serious as she could, probably. Nervously, she rubbed the back of her head, and said quietly, "…umm… to tell you the truth. I'm just as nervous as you are … and when I'm nervous I blurt out stupid things and act silly. All this lovey-dovey stuff is new to me …"

Kagami stared at her with her mouth open. Misao, being serious about something? The only thing Kagami could think of was to ask, "Erm, should I turn around or something?"

"Yeah …" Misao muttered.

So Kagami turned around and started removing her own bra. She couldn't resist taking a peek over her shoulder. And she met Misao's gaze because she was doing exactly the same thing. Both flinched, and Misao giggled nervously.

Kagami gathered her courage, turned around, placed her clothes on the shelf, grabbed a stool and sat down with the intention to wash herself. She caught a glance of Misao's tanned body, but tried to look casual about it. Now, it wasn't the first time she had seen Misao naked, but last time it had been much darker. Kagami had time to notice that Misao had very clear tan lines, due to wearing gym shorts and tank top outside.

Meanwhile, Misao had an opportunity to take a really good look at Kagami's back side. And she took the opportunity, staring hungrily at Kagami's back and butt. She could even see some side boob – Kagami was certainly more developed in that department than Misao, but not nearly as voluptuous as that pink-haired glasses-wearing friend of hers – Miyuki?

"Umm …" Misao muttered, "…do you want me to wash your hair?"

Surprised, Kagami looked over her shoulder. Misao was blushing but she didn't cover her body.

"Oh, sure …" Kagami muttered, quickly turning her head back again.

Misao leaned over Kagami's shoulder, her skin brushing at hers, which made both of them flinch. She took the shower nozzle – Izumi house had such a thing – and turned the water on. She adjusted the temperature until it was comfortable and began showering Kagami's hair.

Each touch of Misao's fingers against Kagami's skin left behind a tingling feeling. Instinctively, Kagami leaned a bit back, and felt more of Misao's skin brushing against hers. Kagami bit her lip to avoid a contented sigh – or a moan – from escaping. _"If this alone feels like this, what it would feel like to –"_ Kagami stopped that line of thought because she felt getting a bit _too_ excited now. She hoped Misao wouldn't notice – or _smell_ – what was going on.

Misao ran her fingers through Kagami's silky lilac hair. "Wow … your hair is so amazing. Mine is a short shock of brown hair. I just can't grow long hair."

"Yeah, but this kind of hair is a pain. It takes half a day to dry …" Kagami muttered.

Slowly, Kagami was able to relax. The last time someone else had washed her hair – it had been mom or Tsukasa, probably … she closed her eyes and relaxed. In any case, it had been years ago.

And since then … forever alone. Or so she had thought. Finally there was _someone_ for her. Someone special. Someone other than her twin sister.

She only wished she had been able to say it aloud, right now. _"Misao … you don't know how much this means to me…"_ Of course, she couldn't. She just had to swallow her tears and act tough, as usual.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Too embarrassed to look at each other, they both slipped into the bath, facing each other.

"Ahh, so warm …" Misao cooed.

Kagami gathered her courage and looked at Misao. She had her eyes closed. Finally, Kagami was able to get a real good look. She ogled the lips she so much hungered to kiss, traced her gaze down the neck, imagining what it would be to kiss and lick it, and finally to her breasts. They were half-covered by water, but since it was clear water, she could clearly see Misao's nipples. Compared to her own, pink – a color considered virginal – Misao's were of course much darker. And they looked rock-hard, just like her own at the moment. _"She's as excited as I am?"_

Kagami had to look away to calm her breath, because she was about to begin panting. She could feel little waves lapping against her own breasts – Misao was also breathing a bit more heavily, harder than one should, in a relaxing bath like this.

"Damn it, Hiiragi," Misao groaned in a thick voice. "Let's just stand up and take a good look! To get it over with!"

Kagami gasped and looked back at Misao, eyes wide in shock. "O-okay…" she gasped, and stood up, simultaneously with Misao.

So they took a good look. A really good look. They couldn't see _everything_, of course, but they knew it was not quite yet the time for _that_. After satisfying their curiosity, for now, they sat down into the bath again. Misao was grinning widely and her eyes where shining like stars. "Wow, Kagami. You have a really, really great body."

"So do you …" Kagami whispered, and reminisced the sight. Misao was much leaner and meaner than Kagami. She had the body of an athlete, small – but perky – breasts, a beautiful sixpack, muscled arms, and lean thighs, with a clear gap in between them. Comparing Misao to herself, Kagami believed she was fat. But, Misao seemed to really mean what she said.

"So you like chubby girls?" Kagami asked, half-jokingly.

"Yeah. Not that you are chubby. Not at all," Misao muttered.

They closed their eyes, and leaned back, enjoying the warmth. Only after a little while Kagami realized that her left hand had met Misao's and their fingers had entwined. For now, holding hands was enough body contact, and they both relaxed.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

_Doki … doki … doki … _Kagami could feel her heart beating. They had finished the bath, dried themselves, and worn their pajamas. And it was the time to go … to bed.

Konata had brought a guest futon for them. A single futon, that is. Just like that, Konata had assumed they would sleep together. Not that she had been wrong.

As soon as they were ready, Kagami turned the lights off. She felt more comfortable that way. As bright as her blush were, it wouldn't glow in the dark. She hoped.

They lied down onto the futon, facing each other. Kagami pulled the covers – a single cover – over them.

"So … finally …" Kagami whispered.

Misao knew what she meant. Finally, they were alone. Sleeping together. They could do anything, and nobody would disturb them this night. While Misao had imagined a lot of things she would like to do, when the moment finally came, she hesitated. Reality wasn't the same as her fantasies.

"Hiira- … Kagamin~," Misao whispered, and wrapped an arm around Kagami's shoulder, snuggling closer.

Yet, there was still something Kagami needed to know.

"Umm … Misao?"

Misao opened her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Hiiragi!" she hissed.

"Just a little moment! What will Ayano think of this?"

"Ayano, why? She's okay with it."

"She doesn't, umm, you know, like you. I mean, _like_ you like that.

"Nah, she's straight. Now, could we just –"

"Straight?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's got a boyfriend. She isn't lesbian. She isn't in love with me. Trust me, Hiiragi!"

"But –"

"Shut up! Shut up … and kiss me."

Misao, ever the straightforward one. Kagami let out a nervous giggle, and leaned closer. Clumsily, she pressed her lips against Misao's. Briefly, before withdrawing. "H-how was it?" she whispered.

"Your lips are cracked and dry. And your breath smells weird …"

Kagami gasped.

"… but it was warm … so warm … do it again …" Misao whispered.

Slowly, Kagami kissed Misao again. This time, she started to feel something herself. There was a tickling feeling as Misao licked her lips –her tongue brushing against Kagami's lips as well, almost making her flinch due to the tickling feeling.

Kagami tilted her head slightly and was able to get closer. Her own tongue responded to Misao's, melting together with hers.

Instinctively, she pressed her body against Misao's. She could feel her body through the thin fabric of their pajamas. Their lips and tongues met again, getting deeper and closer each time. Kagami's heart pumped faster and faster, and she felt blood rushing into her head, fearing she would get a nosebleed or something.

Ecstasy. Bliss. Misao's taste … she tasted like toothpaste. And seaweed. Her smell was intoxicating. Feminine. Musky. Kagami couldn't prevent a moan from escaping her lips, and she felt her panties getting wet. She shifted herself a bit, pushing her body tighter against Misao's. Their breasts and nipples brushed together. Kagami opened her legs slightly and Misao's thigh rubbed against her crotch.

She couldn't stop her hands slithering under Misao's pajamas, stroking the bare skin beneath. Misao's hands were no less eager to feel her up. Up and down, their hands traveled along their bodies. Soon enough, their pajama shirts were open.

Warm, smooth skin against skin. The beating of the hearts. Vaguely, Kagami remembered that they weren't even supposed to be ready for something like this. However, it all felt completely natural.

By now, Kagami didn't even know where her body ended and Misao's started. Their fingers were rubbing against moist, hot folds of skin in between their legs. And the tight hole in between.

Waves of pleasure coursed through Kagami's body. She whimpered and moaned, the sounds muffled by Misao's mouth.

Quicker and quicker, their fingers moved, probed, and penetrated, until their bodies stiffened. It was as if fireworks had exploded throughout their body, and both screamed aloud before falling completely limp, drenched in sweat.

Afterwards, they just lied together on their backs, holding hands, and staring at the ceiling.

"Wow … just wow …" Misao whispered.

Kagami was too tired even to say anything. Soon, they both drifted into sleep. And never before had either of them slept so well as tonight.

* * *

"The thing Konata did:" read Chapter 1 again if you don't remember what she did. :)


End file.
